The Fate of Justice
by Princesskitsune17
Summary: Another WBWL. Harrys life changed the night his little brother became the BWL. Neglected by his parents and abused by his relatives, he wished for something to take the pain away and bring back the happiness he once had. HP/BW. Father/son.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

**...  
**

* * *

**Prologue**

Fate can be cruel sometimes. It doesn't matter if you are a good or bad person because everyone knows that sometimes very bad things happen to good people.

And one of those people was young Harold "Harry" Potter.

He was born on June 21 of 1997 and immediately became the beloved son of James and Lily Potter; even though they were happy his parents felt the need of giving young Harry a sibling to be with and July 31 of 2000 his little brother James "Jamie" Junior Potter was born.

Young Harry was the happiest boy on earth at that time; he had loving parents and a baby brother who he adored dearly. He kept a secret from his parents at his young age, the secret that he was a magical prodigy and a little genius. When mommy was taking a nap with the baby and his daddy was at work he spend those hours alone in the manors library.

He learned to control his magic little by little. He trained all his little body was capable of supporting and increase his magical reserves by making things float around him and when he was tired of magical training he read the muggle books that his mommy had in the library. Of course he knew that his magic would be detected by the Ministry but accidental magic was very common in young magical children and as a precaution he commanded his house-elf and nanny, Rosie, to be with him in the library. Her constant display of magic was the perfect cover for him.

Despite their roles as mere housekeepers, house-elves possess powerful magic in order to perform certain tasks such as Apparating or to protect their masters from any danger. Thankfully the Manor never received a letter from the Ministry and Harry thanked Rosie for that.

Eventually his love of philosophy and science grew to such a degree that he found himself practicing with the robot toy that his uncle Remus had giving him. It took time but he managed to make it work with his magic and accidently brought to life his teddy bear.

And Teddy became Jamey´s guardian at night. The little bear told him everything that happened when he was not with his little brother.

It was how he knew that his "_Grandpa_" Albus was not a trust worthy person. There was something about the old wizard that made Harry a little suspicious about him. But as long as his parents trust him he won't say a word.

He regretted his decision on that tragic Halloween night.

* * *

**October 31 2001**

That night Lily was sitting in the rocking chair in the nursery of her youngest child while humming a lullaby to the baby who was sleeping in her arms. After a few minutes she rose from the rocking chair and walked to the cradle next to the window and while adjusting the blankets on Jamey someone knocked on the door. "Come in".

The door opened showing a giggling Harry who was dangling from the doorknob. "Momma! Daddy wants to know if you are coming down any time soon." He said still giggling while clinging to the doorknob.

"Harry…!" Lilly hurried to her laughing son and took him in her arms. "How many times have I told you not to do that?" she scolded him slightly as she closed the door behind them.

The four year old chuckled. "Not enough!"

Lily sighed and smiled, he was definitely a Marauder in training. She took him to the living room where James was waiting for them.

"You sure took your time Lily-Flower" Prongs smirked as his wife sat next to him with their child in her arms. "Good job Little Prongs" James said patting his son´s head.

Lily smiled and focused her attention on the TV. Ever since she managed to convince James to buy one the eldest Potter got obsessed with the muggle commercials, especially the ones announcing "_incredible_" muggle artifacts.

Like the slippers with a small lamp on the end that went on every time you gave a step…, James bought five pairs the very next day.

They watched a movie until Harry fall asleep in his mother's arms. It was late, almost midnight when the couple decided to go to sleep and just as they were about to do so the alarms around the house perimeters went off.

Lily froze in the stairs hugging Harry closer to her.

"It´s him Lily…! Go upstairs with the boys, now!" James shouts as he drew his wand at the front door and the young mother ran up the stairs.

As Lily reached her youngest son´s room a loud explosion was heard on the first floor of the house. She locked herself in the room and hurried to her now crying baby and gently tried to wake up Harry.

"Harry sweetie, wake up honey…" He blinked a couple times and looked up to his mother.

"What´s wrong mommy…?" He asked sleepily. She crouched on the floor, carrying Jamey she took Harry's hand and hurried to the closet. She opened the door and sent Harry inside the closet. "Mommy…?" he asked again confused as his mother put his baby brother in his arms. With her wand she cast a calming spell and Jamey fell asleep again.

"Sweetie, no matter what you hear please promise me that you won't come out. Stay inside and protect Jamey, can you promise me that sweetie?" Lily´s voice was shaky as tears fell down her face.

Young Harry's mind told him something was happening, that something big was about to take place. With determination in his eyes he looked at his mother. "I promise mommy, I will keep Jamey safe"

Lily smiled at her son's courage. "No matter what happens tonight sweetie, remember that mommy loves you just like daddy…, always remember this." He nodded and she closed the door.

Seconds later the nursery´s door flew in pieces sending Lily backwards. The young mother fell on her side and covered herself from the door remains that were falling on her.

"**_Finally_**…" She froze at the cold hissing voice that hunted her dreams. Slowly she looked up and found herself looking right into the red eyes she feared to see one day.

The self-proclaimed Dark Lord walked into the room pointing his wand at the young mother. "**_It seems that you and your traitor of a husband trusted the wrong person, mudblood_**

She rose from the floor with all the courage she had and stood between him and her children and pointed her wand at the Dark Lord. Voldemort laughed at her pathetic attempts.

"**_You dare to stand against me you filthy mudblood_**…" He sneered at her and flicked his wand disarming her. "**_Crucio…!_**" Lily instantly fell to the ground writhing in pain and screaming in agony. Her loud screams woke her sleeping baby causing the Dark Lord to focus his attention to the closet door and smirked. "**_So that is where you hide those filthy Half-bloods, Stupefy…!_**" Immediately she was unconscious. Voldemort stepped over her body and stopped right in front the door. "**_Alohomora_**…" Slowly the closet door opened and a smiled appeared on his face at the sight in front of him.

The eldest of the Potter glared at him as he hugged his little brother. Voldemort sneered at the little boy ignoring the courage in his eyes.

"**_You are brave, child. I can see the hate in your eyes…_**" He saw the boy looked at his mother on the floor. "**_You hate me because I hurt your mother and father…_**" The dark Lord said in delight and pointed his wand at Harry and Jamey. "**_I can't wait to see the horror in your eyes as I make you watch your brother's death…_**"

Harry only glared at him and turned his body to protect his brother. The Dark Lord laughed but stopped when he felt something tugging on his robes.

"Teddy…!" Harry called at the small bear who was trying to stop the Dark Lord.

Voldemort watched at the stuffed animal in fascination. "**_My, it seems that you have talent boy, more talent that the old fool thinks but not enough to stop me_**" He then turned his wand towards the little bear. "**_Incendio…!_**"

"NO…!" Harry screamed as the little bear burst in flames and started to run around the room. "_Confringo_…!" He shouted aiming his little had at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort found himself backing up a few steps as his robes burned. "**_You filthy Half-blood…! Now you will die with the rest of your family!_**"

While the dark lord focused on putting out the flames on his robes little Harry put his brother on the floor and stood protectively in front of him. His little heart was pounding against his chest but he tried to remember something to help him. "_Scutum Maximum_…" He whispered and an invisible cocoon formed around him and his brother.

Voldemort was furious. A mere child caught him off guard. He turned around to face the soon to be dead child, his eyes screaming murder.

Harry knew what was coming but he promised his mommy that he was going to protect his baby brother. Jamey would be safe no matter what.

"**_You and your mudblood of a mother will be the first to die tonight_**…" The Dark Lord hissed as he pointed his wand at Harry once again. Thankfully his spell will last until help arrives. "**_Good bye, Harry Potter…_**"

And the little boy closed his eyes, his little bothers cries echoing in the room.

"**_AVADA KEDAVRA…!_**"

…after those words all turned dark for Harry.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank your for reading and reviewing and don´t doubt in telling me if you see any mistakes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

**Godric´s Hollow, England**

**July 31 of 2005**

"Lily! Hurry up; we were supposed to meet the Weasley´s ten minutes ago!"

James Potter called for his wife as he waited patiently at the bottom of the staircase. The Auror captain was trying to fix his wild hair when his wife came down the stairs holding the hand of their son.

"I am sure Molly won´t be upset if we are a few minutes late, James" The Mistress of the Potter Manor replied to her husband as she held her head in a high and elegant posture. "After all, it is the birthday of my lovely baby boy" She said tenderly at her son.

As he grew over the years, Jamie looked like a perfect blend of his parents. His wild Potter hair had an auburn color that matched his soft brown eyes hidden behind his glasses. And like his father he also inherited the famous Potter arrogance.

"Can you buy me a new broom mommy, please?" Jamie begged to his mother as she tried to fix his hair.

Lily shook her head. "You already have one, sweetie. Why do you want another one?" Immediately her son pouted.

James laughed at his son´s pouty lips. "Come on Lilly, today is his birthday after all. Don´t worry champ, I will buy you the fastest broom in the world!" He exclaims as he takes Jamie in his arms and throws him into the air.

Lily smiled at the sight of her baby laughing happily. "Alright you two stop it, we need to hurry or the ally will be crowded with reporters" She said before grabbing her purse and James carries Jamie on his shoulders. "Rosie" Lilly called.

Immediately a loud crack was heard and the small house elf apparate in the room. "Mistress called for Rosie" The house elf wore a small red dress that matched he ribbon on her head and the small red shoes she had on. Unlike the other families in the magical world, the Potters always treated their elves as more than servants.

"Yes. Please make sure everything is ready for our return. The Weasley family will be coming with us along with the professor"

Rosie nodded at Lily´s command. "Yes mistress. Rosie will see that everything is ready for the Little Master´s party" Rosie smiled at her Mistress.

With that the young couple and their son make their way towards the chimney. Once they were gone the smile on Rosie´s face disappeared as fast as it appeared.

They did it again. They forgot her Little Master again like they forgot his birthday a month ago. The small house elf sighed as her eyes filled with sadness, no one ever remembered her Little Master.

Not even Master Sirius who was his Godfather. The silence in the Manor´s library was interrupted when Rosie apparate in the room.

"They are gone" It wasn´t a question.

Rosie nodded. "Yes, Little Master. Master James and Mistress Lilly just left accompanied by Little Master Jamie"

There in the center of the library was the now eight year-old Harry Potter. His dark wild hair falls over his face gracefully as his deep emerald green eyes focused on the book´s pages. He was sitting on top of the carpet on the floor of the library and as always he was surrounded by the only friends he had left after that night.

Books.

And now that Rosie was in the room with him the books began to float around him as usual. After that fateful night everything changed for young Harry.

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK*_**

_Harry´s little body hurt. He felt as if his little head was about to explode._

_Slowly he opened his eyes and realized that he was in his room. He sat on his bed throwing the covers off him and grabbed his head._

_"Mommy…" The four year-old called for his mother but it was Rosie who answered his call._

_"Little Master! Rosie is happy to see that her Little Master is awake" The house elf cried as tears fell down her cheeks. "Is Little Master feeling well? Does he need anything?"_

_"My head hurts. Where is mommy?" Harry asked._

_"The Master and Mistress are in the living room with Little Master Jamie. Master Sirius and Master Lupin are with them along with professor Dumbledore" The small house elf said as she helped him to stand on his feet._

_With Rosie´s help, Harry made his way downstairs. He could hear the voices coming from the living room as he stopped at the top of the stairs using the railing to support his weight. He walked down a few steps until the living room area was fully visible for him and saw that there were more people that he expected._

_There he saw his father holding his little brother as he laughed and smiled to everyone in the room. His mommy stood by him smiling happily and looking more beautiful. Harry was happy to see his family was safe and continued his way down._

_"Are completely sure, professor?" Harry stopped when he heard Sirius voice._

_"Yes, my boy. After tonight´s events I have no doubt that Tom´s defeat was thanks to him" Harry froze._

_He knows._

_"But I am afraid that Tom is not completely gone. He is weak and injured after the curse bounced back at him" Dumbledore continued._

_Suddenly his daddy interrupted him. "I don´t care if he turned into a bloody rat! My son defeated the Dark Lord!" The smile on his daddy´s face stirred something in Harry´s chest._

_His daddy was proud of him._

_"Speaking of rats, I assure you Prongs, I will do everything in my power to find Peter and bring him to justice. We swear by our pride as Marauders" His uncle Remus nodded at his uncle Sirius promise._

_Dumbledore chuckled and Harry focused on him again. "I know you will, my boy. But for now we celebrate! The world must celebrate!"_

_His daddy laughed and the smiled on his mommy´s face grew even more as Dumbledore took Jamey from his daddy´s arms._

_"People around the world will rejoice as they chant the name of their savior. Ladies and gentleman, once again I give you James Potter, The Boy Who Lived!"_

_In that moment, Harry knew that things were going to be different from now on._

* * *

**_*FLASHBACK END*_**

And true to his words, things did change.

The love that his parents once felt for him disappeared once the overnight. His mother stopped coming every night to tuck him in and read stories to him and his father no longer talk about Quidditch in his future.

His uncle´s Sirius and Remus barely remembered him as they play with Jamie all day. And his little brother…, he no longer acknowledges him as his sibling. His once beloved J.J had forgotten him.

And since that day he no longer was Harry to them, he had become in _Boy_.

_Boy move out of the way_ or_ Boy stop annoying Jamie_

"Does Little Master Harry need anything else?"

Harry´s mind was brought back to reality as he smiled at Rosie. "Not for the moment, Rosie. Thank you. Just let me know when they return" He then turned his attention back to his beloved books as the turned the page with a flick of his wrist.

He smiled, her Little Master smiled. Rosie was happy to see a smile on his face after so long but she also felt sad that his family was not present. She shook her head and began to clean the library as usual.

It was true that Harry missed his parents love but over the years he tried to find the bright side of his situation. Usually his parents were out with his brother all day long allowing him to train in different areas of the Manor and thanks to that his magic power, along with his magical reserves, had grown immensely.

But he was no fool. He knew that he had to keep a low profile in order to not get the attention of Dumbledore. Since last year the Headmaster had begun training his brother, he even got a wand for him to practice with.

Both knew that Jamie´s magic was low, reason enough for Dumbledore to train and _mold_ his brother into a powerful wizard. The old man claimed that Jamie´s power was there but asleep thanks to Voldemort and his curse. But Harry knew it was a lie, after all he was the one with the scar on his forehead while his brother was untouched.

Dumbledore was planning something and of that Harry had no doubt. It wouldn´t be a surprise if the old man tries something in the future to give his brother the power he needs.

And Harry was sure as hell that the old man won't get it from him. Thanks to the book that his grandfather gave him he learned about the different types of existing runes and glyphs and when he found one that could help him he commanded Rosie to place suppressing glyphs on his wrists. When the glyphs are activated he is as normal as a muggle and that was what convinced his parents and Dumbledore that he was a Squib.

The hours pass by and before Harry knew it was already afternoon. He had just finished reading another book when the books floating around him fell to the floor and Rosie disapparate.

A minute later she returns.

"The Little Master must hurry! His parents have returned and the long beard is on his way here!" After that she mumbled something and he felt his magic being sealed away.

Wasting no time Harry grabbed a book before leaving the library while Rosie returned all the books on the floor to their place. He took deep breaths as he walked to his bedroom but he ran into Dumbledore just a few steps away.

"Harry, there you are my boy" With a grandfatherly smile on his face he approached Harry who placed a fake smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, professor" Harry greeted him as he stopped a few steps away from him.

Dumbledore chuckled. "Call me Grandpa, Harry. Like Jamie does"

Harry shook his head while laughing softly. "I´m afraid I can´t do that, professor. My grandfather is still alive so it would be confusing, don´t you think?" He stated as he walked pass Dumbledore.

"I understand, my boy. I will respect your decision" Dumbledore nodded as he began to follow Harry. "My dear boy, I´m afraid I must ask you something. Where were you just now?"

Harry stopped. Although Dumbledore was behind him Harry could feel the twinkle in the old man´s eyes, he thought carefully before turning around.

His face masked with confusion. "I was in the library like always. Why? Did something happen? Is Jamie alright?" His confusing turned into fake worry and fear to mislead the old man.

Dumbledore put his hand on Harry's shoulders in an attempt to appease him, "It´s alright, my boy. Sorry if I scare you, I assure your brother and parents are alright"

Harry sighed in relief. "Sorry if I overreacted, professor. I guess that I´m just worry about my brother. After all he is our savior"

"Don´t worry, my boy. The reason I asked was because I felt a slight magic pulse not so long ago and I thought that you might know what cause it"

Harry hummed thoughtfully before answering. "Perhaps it was Rosie, professor. She helped me to get this book from the upper shelves. You know how house-elves are, always mysterious" Harry laughed as he showed Dumbledore the book he was holding.

Dumbledore stared at the boy for a moment before using Legilimancy on him. Immediately Harry felt him and showed him a fake memory of his little lie.

"Professor, are you alright?" He asked innocently as Dumbledore pulled out of his mind.

He laughed before guiding the boy to his room. "Yes, don´t worry about me Harry. I guess this old man is feeling tired. Why don´t you leave the book in your room? I´m sure your mother will worry if we don´t hurry"

Not wanting to be alone with him anymore, Harry obeyed the old man.

As they walked together Dumbledore continue his talking. "Harry, can I ask you how do you feel living here?"

"I don´t know what you mean, professor. I like living here and spending time with Jamie and my parents, although we don´t spend much time together. I know Jamie must train in order to prepare himself" Harry played along.

Dumbledore nodded. "I know what you mean, my boy. Your brother has a great future ahead of him and I think it would be better if your parents focus on him. You must understand that having two children to worry about at the same time is very difficult" Dumbledore´s voice softened as he placed his hand on Harry´s shoulder.

_So that is your plan, old man._ Harry´s mind began to process the information. Dumbledore wanted him out of the picture.

"I guess you are right, professor" Harry lowered his head. "I don´t want to be a burden for my parents even though I am…, well you know…" He played along as he saw the smile appeared on the old man´s face. "But where could I go?"

Dumbledore was happy that he won´t need to erase the child´s memory.

"Now my boy, don't be sad. It won´t be forever, just a few years and who knows, you might receive your acceptance letter" He knew that Dumbledore was truly convinced that he was a squib and now the old man planned to us the letter as an excuse, a hope or him to cling fervently. "And I believe that your aunt Petunia will be happy to take you in"

Screw the letter excuse. The old man wanted him dead!

But for some reason Harry felt the need to accept Dumbledore´s offer. There was something telling him to do it, a hunch. Perhaps his destiny was to be away from the magical world.

"Also your cousin is around your age. I´m sure you two will get along in no time"

_Not bloody likely._

"Mother and father are ok with this?" He already knew the answer but he needed to for some reason he needed to hear it anyway.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, my boy. In fact, I believe that your mother already ordered one of the house elves to pack your belongings. Your grandparents also agree with us and they will visit you in your new home"

They wasted no time at all and they even have an excuse for his grandparents.

Once they reached their destination Harry´s mind was still processing the information. Something big was coming, he could feel it. A part of him was, for some reason, sad. It was true that his parents stopped caring about him a long time ago but he truly didn´t expected that they were so eager to get rid of him. Or that they would agree to send him to his magic-hater aunt.

He clapped along with the guests as Jamie blew the candles on his birthday cake. His mother carried him as his father was holding the cake.

They truly were the perfect family and even though he was ashamed to admit it, a part of him couldn´t wait for that perfect image to broke into pieces. And hopped to be present the day it would happen.

With a last look at the perfect and happy family he retired to his room but not before noticing the twinkle in the old man´s eyes and that same night he gave Rosie a final command.

The very next morning while his parents were asleep he entered his little brother's room. He watched him sleep peacefully on his bed unaware of his presence. Their relationship had changed no doubt about that, but still they shared the same blood. He needed to hurry before Dumbledore arrived.

"Rosie…" He called for his nanny and immediately she was beside him. He tried to ignore the tears in her eyes and smiled at her. He nodded and she approached the bed and look at her Little Master before placing her hands on Jamie´s forehead.

"_Custos_" A faint glow lit up the room as she placed the protection glyph on his brother's mind. Now the welfare of his little brother was Rosie´s responsibility.

She left him alone the few minutes he had left. He stared down at his little brother and then he touched his brother´s auburn locks carefully.

He sighed before smiling sadly. "Good luck, J.J…" He then stepped away from his brother´s bed and left the room.

Minutes later he was outside the Manor waiting for Dumbledore who apparate seconds later. The old man smiled as he took Harry´s baggage while the owner looked back at the place he once called home. He saw Rosie; who´s eyes were drowning in tears as saw him through one of the windows.

He then grabbed Dumbledore´s hand allowing the old wizard to take him away.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Custos - Guardian.  
**

**Thank your for reading and reviewing and don´t doubt in telling me if you see any mistakes.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

******Chapter 2 - Part 1**

* * *

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

**December 15, 2005**

"YOU WORTHLESS LITTLE FREAK!"

Harry was thrown violently against the wall as his beloved uncle continued with his daily beating.

Five months. For five months Harry has endured a life of pain and humiliation. As soon as he set a foot inside the house his life turned into a living hell.

Not only he had to endure his uncle´s beatings, he also had to do all chores and gardening. Every morning he had to get up early in order to prepare breakfast for his uncle and _lovely_ cousin who by the way enjoyed using him as his personal punching bag making his father proud.

His aunt Petunia was a different story. She took care of building him a reputation in the neighborhood. Every Friday, she and her friends enjoyed a cup of tea and shared gossip about those who were not part of their private circle. Making it the perfect opportunity for her to tell her friends about the criminal she had for a nephew.

The _official_ story about him suddenly moving into her home was that his parents were sick and weary of his criminal behavior and they did not want him as an example for his younger brother. Proudly, she told them that her magnificent husband was taking action on the matter.

"You dare to talk back at me?!" Vernon threw Harry to the floor who then tried to get away from him. "We take you into our home after your parents got bored of you! This is how you thank us? After we clothe and feed you?!"

He proceeded to repeatedly kick Harry in the ribs until a crack was heard. Then he took Harry and throws him to the stairs hurting his broken ribs even more.

"You cause more problems than you are worth! You are lucky that the old fool is paying us a lot of money to have you here!" Then he proceeds to kick Harry in the face.

His face was all bloody and his nose was broken. Harry cursed Dumbledore several times during the last five months, the old fool had been cautious enough to lift magical wards around the house making his stay even more painful. If magic was detected inside the house Dumbledore will be informed right away making impossible for him to call Rosie in order to help him.

All for the greater good, of course.

His uncle kicked him causing that Harry spat blood right to his face and on Vernon´s clean white dress shirt. "You little shit!" Vernon grabbed him by his hair and dragged him away from the stairs towards the cupboard. He threw the door open and shoved Harry inside the small space, using his enormous foot to do so. "That will cost you a week without food! I´ll deal with you after we are back from the party!" He locked the cupboard door before hurrying to the mirror hanging on the wall.

"Vernon! Hurry up otherwise we´ll be late to the party" Petunia came downstairs wearing a sleeveless blue dress making that her neck look longer than usual and her hair was pulled into an elegant bun.

"Sorry Tuney, I was teaching that little freak a lesson and look what he did!" He showed her the blood drops on his white dress shirt as he cleaned the blood on his face.

Petunia rolled her eyes as she walked past him towards the living room. "Don´t worry about it just put your coat on and it will be covered" She grabbed the black dress coat that was on one of the couches and helped him to put it on. "There you go, all nice and perfect" She fixed his bow tie before grabbing her own coat.

"Did you call Marge? Is Dudley having fun?" Vernon asked as he brushed his hair.

Petunia nodded as she put on some fancy earrings. "Marge says that my Ickle Diddykins is having a terrific time with her" Given the persistence of his sister, Vernon agreed that his son spent some days with her. Marge did not want her beloved nephew to spend time with his criminal cousin.

"Don't forget to turn off the heating, Vernon. I´ll wait for you in the car" Petunia then grabbed her purse and walked out the front door.

After quickly doing what his wife said he grabbed his car and house keys before running to the front door. He slammed the door closed and locked it; he hurried to his car where his wife patiently waited for him. He started the car and backed up out of his driveway before driving away leaving behind the quiet neighborhood.

Finally, peace and quiet…

The house was in complete silence and the only noise that could be heard was Harry´s desperate tries to breath. He tried to move but his broken ribs did not allow him to do so. He could feel the blood pooling in his mouth and there was nothing he could do to stop what he already knew. He was dying.

He was going to die and there was nothing and no one who could help him. He was going to die alone and unloved…, as a cranky, bitter old man. He couldn´t avoid laughing and irony of his life, there was a time when he was willing to die to protect his loved ones, to protect what he cherished the most in life. Now…, he was paying the consequences of kipping secrets.

And with that in mind he closed his eyes.

* * *

...

* * *

**Las Vegas, Nevada.**

"I need to practice more my final act…"

A stunning dark-haired woman mumbles to herself as she drank her coffee in the comfort of her dressing room. Her sapphire blue eyes stared at the crystal ball on her dresser. Zatanna Zatara was a very simple woman, she was happy with her job and life style. Sure she missed her father but all the friends she had were like her family now.

Many of her friendships were members of the Justice League, she love the girl's night out with Black Canary and Hawkgirl. Although it was Christmas Eve her shows were quite full, proof that she wasn´t the only lonely person in the world. With a flick of her wrist the images in the crystal ball disappeared as she rose from her seat, leaving the cup of coffee on the dresser. She walked out of her dressing room, locking the door behind her ready to go home.

"_Emit ot og em-…_" She interrupted her spell when she saw an envelope attached to the door of her dressing room. Quickly she grabbed it and open it, inside the envelope was a tarot card and a note. She arched an eyebrow when she saw it was the card of Justice and then she read what was on the note.

_England_

_Little Whinging, Surrey_

_Don´t ask just go…_

She snorted when she realized who wrote the note. True they had lost contact since they separated from the Sentinels of Magic but her former colleague is someone to be taken seriously. Sighing she put the envelope and card inside her vest before teleporting herself.

Immediately she felt the cold winter wind and hugged herself before walking down the street. She gritted her teeth's and cursed the fortuneteller as she looked at the identical suburban brick houses wondering what was she supposed to do. She stopped right in front of one of the houses when she felt the presence of magic.

Frowning, she approached the house but immediately stopped when she realized that the house was surrounded by some kind of shield or wall. Forgetting about the cold weather she crossed her arms and hummed while wondering about the purpose of the wall. She tried to teleport inside the house but fails, now it was obvious what the magical wall was doing there.

Someone did not want anyone to enter the house or leave it… how odd. Zatanna was more than sure that this was a normal neighborhood, definitely a Muggle neighborhood. Of course being the curious magician she is she couldn't resist the temptation.

"_Reat eht sllaw nwod ylteiuq_" She cast the spell in order to not alert the person who lifted the magical walls around the house. Once they were down she walked to the front door and opens it using her wand. The house was awfully quiet, never a good sign. She moved to the kitchen looking around the area as she walked into the living room, she could tell something was wrong with the house. When she walked to the staircase to check the second floor she saw it.

There was a small pool of blood coming from under the cupboard´s door. She kneeled next to the door and opens it with a flick of her wand, the door open slowly like in some horror movie. She couldn't see anything due the darkness that filled the small space but she could her something or rather someone breathing.

"_Thgil_" The tip of her want lit up and what she saw was something that would remember for the rest of her life. The image of the battered face of a child was a memory that would haunt for life if you did nothing to help him. She snapped from her shock and immediately tried to think for a way to help the child.

Trembling, she reached out and touched the child's face and whose eyes immediately snapped open startling her. "Hey there sweetie, don´t be scared I will not hurt you" She placed her hand in the child´s forehead in order to use her healing abilities. His body was a complete disaster, he was barely breathing because one of his broken ribs punctured his lung and his nose was broken. He was choking on his own blood making impossible for him to speak.

His broken bones were making impossible for her to heal his internal wounds. She tried to think of something else to help but all that blood did not allow her to do so. "Don´t worry sweetheart, you are going to be ok. I promise" She smiled at the boy whose emerald green eyes stared at her. Such beautiful eyes he had.

Immediately she remembered the only person in the whole world that could help her, that could save him. With a flick of her wand her purse appeared in front of her surprising the boy and immediately searched for the item she was looking for. When she found the earpiece he gave her in case of emergency she put it in her ear and tried to reach her friend. "Batman…! Batman can you hear me? Damn it does these thing woks?"

"_There is no need to yell, Zatanna. I can hear you loud and clear_" A deep voice answered to her call. "_What do you want? I told you that the earpiece was for an emergency only_" The same voice said dryly.

"You can brood later in your big empty cave; right now I need your help! There is someone badly hurt with me and-"

"_You are using the earpiece in front of a stranger? I thought you knew better Zatanna_" Batman hissed in anger.

Zatanna had enough. "Listen to me you big-brooding-overgrown flying rat! That stranger is a young boy who right now is fighting for his life! One of his lungs was punctured by a broken rib and if you don't hurry him knowing I have connections with you is going to be the least of your problems!"

"_…stand by, I´m going to beam you both aboard the Watchtower_"

Harry stared at the woman next to him as she tried to help him while wondering how on earth she had found him. He felt her magic running through his body trying to heal him. It felt warm and welcoming, an alien feeling for him after all those years of looking out for himself.

He heard her arguing with someone but he was sure that there was no one else in the house but them. He was so tired, his eyelids began to close but he knew that if he fell asleep he would never wake up. Zatanna stopped fighting with the Dark Knight when she noticed that his eyes were closed.

"Sweetheart…? Can you her me? Bruce hurry up we are losing him!"

Harry noticed the panic and concern in her voice and almost smiled. Then, when he was ready to be gone from this world he was surrounded by a bright light.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank your for reading and reviewing and don´t doubt in telling me if you see any mistakes.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

******Chapter 2 - Part 2  
**

* * *

**December 16, 2005 - 04:30 am**

"How is he?"

Zatanna gently asked the Dark Knight as they both looked at the young boy who was sleeping on one of the beds in the medical bay. Through the thin glass wall they could see the doctors checking his vitals making sure he was stable.

"The doctors said he is lucky to be alive, most of his wounds were healed thanks to you" The Dark Knight answered dryly. "Now that he is stable tell me something, _what_ in god's name happen to him?"

The mistress of magic sighed. "I have no idea. When I found him he was locked inside a cupboard under the stairs and there was no one else in the house but us. Only god knows what kind of animal did this to him"

Batman frowned at her answer. "How did you manage to find him anyway? I thought you were in Vegas not England"

Zatanna showed him the tarot card and letter and the Dark Knight narrowed his eyes. "I was on my home when I found this no my door, I don't know why but she wanted me to find him…, something tells me he is a child of Merlin" That would explain the fortuneteller´s involvement.

"You mean that the boy is magical?"

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "Yes Bruce, in case you are suffering from short-term memory allow me to remind you that there are more people besides me that are capable of using magic" The Dark Knight growled in response. "What I don't understand is why didn´t he fought back and what was he doing there?" Zatanna crossed her arms and frowned. "But what troubles me the most is the house where I found him. It is located in a normal neighborhood, not in a magical community"

Batman turned his attention back to the sleeping boy. "The best lead we have is the house. I´ll seek information about the owners and their relationship with the boy. J'onn is explaining the situation to the others as we speak, call me when the boy wakes up" He then turned around and walked out the medical bay leaving the magician alone.

Zatanna smiled sadly at her friend´s sudden departure. Even if the Dark Knight won't admit it she knew that Bruce hates this kind of cases, he hates to see a childhood destroyed just like his was. After looking at the boy for a last time she also abandoned the medical area and headed towards the Founding Members meeting room.

But not before making a mental note to remind her to visit her uncle.

* * *

...

* * *

"We must find whoever did this and punish him!"

"I agree with Shayera, I want to hunt down the animal that did this!"

Zatanna almost felt sorry for the person who hurt the boy.

_Almost_…

Her friend, Shayera Howl, was more than ready to reap someone's head off with her energy mace and she was pretty sure that The Flash was ready to test his abilities and see if he can vibrate another person's molecules through a wall. Superman was unusually quiet as he sat next to Wonder Woman and the amazon princess looked ready to kill someone. John and J'onn were the only ones who remained as they watch their comrade's reaction.

"Only a coward attacks someone who is weaker than him, I swear by Hera that I will throw that person into a volcano…" The amazon warrior hissed as her fists clenched in anger.

The man of steel sighed. "I know that there is no need for me to remind you all that the League doesn't kill people. No matter how much some of us want to do it" He stared at Hawkgirl who snorted before taking her seat and cross her arms.

"The responsible for the attack is not a person" Zatanna announced her presence to the founding members as she walked to her winged friend. "Batman is already tracking the owners of the house and he is already working on the crime scene"

"Is the child awake, Zatanna?" Superman asked the mistress of magic.

She shook her head. "No, the doctors said that he might be unconscious for a couple of days. His wounds need to heal completely"

"We don´t even know his name, we can´t call him child all the time" John said as he closed his arms.

"How about Kiddo?" The Flash answer was a glare from the Green Lantern.

"His name is Harry Potter" Every person in the room focused their eyes to the Martian. "I was able to enter his mind" He then looked at the magician. "He is a child of magic like Zatanna, but for some reason his magic is sealed within him and unfortunately I wasn´t able to find out why"

"Does he know his attacker?" Diana asked eagerly.

J'onn remained silent before looking at Superman. "I am afraid that he knows his attacker very well" Clark eyes narrowed at his colleague´s response.

"J'onn…?" The Martian turned his eyes to Hawkgirl who surprisingly had a concern look on her eyes. "Who is that person?"

The Martian then looked at everyone in the room before answering. "His uncle is the responsible for his wounds. He and his wife have been abusing the child for months"

A heavy silence filled the meeting room. To believe that someone was capable of hurting a member of their own family in such way was almost impossible. All of sudden Wonder Woman got up from her seat and left the meeting room only to be followed by Shayera. No doubt that they needed to punch something until there is nothing left of it.

Superman mad a huge effort to not split the table into two. He saw as Zatanna put her hand on Flash shoulders and it was then he noticed how the speedsters body was shaking in anger. Clark knew Wally´s past very well thanks to Batman; his father had been an alcoholic man who constantly used Wally as his punching bag after his mother died.

He knows how the child must have felt when he wasn´t able to defend himself.

"Were you able to find anything else about him?" John broke the tension in the room as he asked the Martian.

J'onn shook his head. "I´m afraid not, I stopped searching in order to prevent any harm to his mind"

"I had the feeling that he was magical like me" The man in the room looked at Zatanna. "Magical communities are very common in England and all around Europe. It is mostly inhabited by noble families and if I am correct Harry belongs to the Noble and Ancient house of Potter. He is the brother of the Boy-Who-Lived"

"The what-who-lived-now…?" Zatanna sighed at the Green Lanterns question. This was going to take a while.

"To make the long version short, he and his family were attacked by the magical version of Hitler. He went by many names like You-Know-Who, The Dark Lord or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named but his name was Voldemort. Somehow, Harry´s little brother, James Jr, defeated him when he was a baby. He is famous around the world, well…, the magical world at least" She then snapped her fingers and her purse appeared.

"How come we never heard about this before?" Superman was as confused as his comrades.

"Yeah, especially the "_Magical_ _Hitler_" part" The Flash crossed his arms as he frowned.

"The British Ministry of Magic thinks they are the highest authority of the magical world. They still believe that Muggles are stuck in the cave man era…" Zatanna mumbles as she searched through her purse. "Found it!" She pulled a newspaper from her small purse and gave it to Superman. "His family is in the front page: _"Boy-Who-Lived visits the Diagon Alley with his parents"._

There was a photo along with the article. It showed a small boy with auburn hair who was smiling as his parent hugged him, in Clark´s opinion he looked a little like his brother with the exception of the hair and eye color. The man in the picture was smiling proudly at his son while the boy hugged what it looked like a broom and the red-haired woman laughed happily.

Zatanna crossed her arms and smiled, it was more than obvious that those people were his family.

"Why are the pictures moving?" Clark ignored Wally´s question as he continued to read the article.

Zatanna shrugged. "Beats me…, it has always been like that. Wizards are weird. Anyway I saw them in person a couple years ago when I was visiting a relative in England. At that time they were also in the Diagon Alley but I am sure that Harry was not with them. Although he has his mother´s eyes so I am sure that he is their son" She smiled at the memory of his beautiful emerald eyes. "The Potter name is not very common in the magical world"

"If his parents are alive how in the world did he ended up with those people?" John´s question was the great mystery in everyone's mind.

Zatanna closed her eyes deep in thought. Something was definitely not right here and because of the magical wards around the house the magician was more than sure that someone was playing "_God_" with Harry´s life.

"Superman, would you mind coming with me for a few hours?" Superman dropped the newspaper on the table and it was quickly grabbed by The Flash. "There is someone who might be able to help Harry. We need to get Batman to come with us"

Superman flew over the magician. "And if Harry wakes up?" He asked.

"Do not worry about the child, my friend" J'onn quickly intervened. "I believe he is physically exhausted and if he wakes up I will contact the three of you immediately"

Without another word, Superman and Zatanna headed towards the entrance. "Just to be sure, have Diana and Shayera to talk to him first and I think Dinah can help too. She is good with children" The Martian nodded at the magician´s suggestion.

"We better hurry, you know that Batman has little patience" Zatanna laughed along the Man of steel as they left the Meeting room.

* * *

...

* * *

**Little Whinging, Surrey**

For the first time in years, the idea of killing someone didn't sound too bad.

The Dark Knight stared at the pool of blood as he remembered what Zatanna told him. He still had an hour before sunrise and surprisingly the owners of the house were still out. He searched the house from top to bottom and found no evidence of another child living there. However he did manage to find the adoption papers and he learned the child´s name. Apparently Harry´s parents handed him over his relatives without hesitation.

Judging by the framed photos hanging on the wall it was obvious that those people clearly favored their son. There was no doubt that the child was beyond spoiled. In every single picture he is surrounded by gifts or filling his mouth with food which explains his body mass.

He kneeled and looked inside the cupboard immediately noticing the pillow and blanket inside.

"_Superman to Batman_" Clark said over the comlink.

Batman pressed his earpiece. "Batman here. Is the child awake?"

"_Negative. Zatanna and I are on our way to your location. She says that there is someone who can help Harry_" The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes when he realized that Superman already knew the boy´s name.

"I´ll meet you in the backyard. There is something I need to do first" He then closed his comlink.

After that he walked over the phone and dialed 999.

* * *

...

* * *

Zatanna appeared in the backyard of the house and shortly after Superman landed next to her.

"Where is he?" The magician looked at the Kryptonian in confusion and shortly after a loud "_BAM!"_ was heard. A few seconds pass and the Dark knight walked out the house. "What was that?"

"We need to leave before the police arrives" The vigilante ignored her question and Zatanna rolled her eyes.

Superman chuckled. "I presume that you staged a crime scene?" Batman's glare answers his question.

The mistress of magic moved to stand between them. "Ok boys, I need you to stand very still and watch the arms" Without any warning she grabbed them by the shoulders and in an instant the suburban houses disappeared and now they were surrounded by trees.

"Where are we?" Zatanna remained silent as she pointed a path with her cane, which also is her wand. She walked ahead of them as they followed her.

"We are in Kirkwall. The person you are about to meet is very important in the magical world and I truly believe that his help will be Harry´s final goodbye to those people"

She led them down the path until they came to a stone-made bridged that led to a very big and elegant mansion.

"Do we want to know how you know this person?" The Dark Knight eyed the mansion as they crossed the bridge.

Zatanna sighed as she shook her head. "You paranoia knows no boundaries" Before they were able to reach the mansion there was an iron gate which disappeared after the magician touched it with her can and reappeared after they walked through it. "Just a little warning before we go inside, you are going to see a lot of weird stuff inside so please keep your questions until the end of the tour, Alright kids?"

Superman laughed at Batman´s death glare as the Mistress of magic hit the door with her cane tree times.

After a few seconds the wooden door opened slowly revealing a woman with long white hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Hi Aunt Penny, is Uncle Nick home?" The mistress of magic said smiling as she took off her hat.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank your for reading and reviewing and don´t doubt in telling me if you see any mistakes.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

******Chapter 3  
**

* * *

**Kirkwall, Scotland**

** December 16, 10:30 am**

"So…, what do you think Uncle Nick?"

For the first time in centuries Nicolas Flamel found himself totally and utterly speechless.

When he woke up early in the morning, his beloved wife informed him that their niece, one of his few last descendants in the world, had arrived in the company of some people she had ties with. The moment he walked into his study and saw his niece´s face he knew that there was something wrong.

She introduced him to her co-workers who preferred to remain silent while his niece informed him of her dilemma. He was aware of the events in the Muggle world unlike the rest of the Magical society and knew that his niece used her powers to help people in the ways he couldn´t thanks to the _brilliant_ Ministry of Magic. She reminded him of her mother Sindella and yet she was as stubborn as her father Giovanni.

Luckily, the Americans weren't as close-minded as the British Ministry.

Nicolas sighed and rubbed his temple. "This is very serious my dear, that child somehow ended up being a pawn in that man´s plan" He sat behind his desk while Zatanna claimed one of the small couches as hers and Superman and Batman stood beside the chimney.

Zatanna´s eyes widened in surprise. "You know who is responsible for Harry´s abuse? I knew you were my favorite uncle for a reason" The magician smirked and the old Alchemist laughed.

"I am afraid is not that simple my dear, young Harold was very lucky that you find him. The man you are looking for is someone who possesses much influence in society. He is the leader of the light and a savior to the eyes of many people".

"In other words, he is untouchable". The Dark Knight said dryly.

Nicolas shook his head. "Not entirely, as long as he plays by the rules of the Ministry he is untouchable and he just made a big mistake by trying to control the child´s life".

"Zatanna said something of him being part of the Noble of Ancient House of Potter, does that means that he is nobility?" Superman´s question was answered with a nod.

"The child is the rightful heir to the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. The Potters have always been allies and supporters of the light, also they are one the few ancient houses of pure-blood wizards who don't hate the Muggle-born wizards"

"You mentioned that word earlier, Muggle, what does it mean?" Superman asked Zatanna.

"A Muggle is someone who is unable to perform magic, the term Muggle-born is given to any witch or wizard who are born into a non-magical family. The man I mentioned before was known for his hate towards the Muggles" The Mistress of Magic explained before looking back at her uncle. " What I don´t understand is why his parents allowed that man to take their son away, what kind of person would allow that?".

The old Alchemist rose from his chair and approached one of the portraits that hung on the wall. "I trust that what you heard was more than enough, old friend"

The man on the portrait turned his head towards Nicolas surprising the heroes, minus Zatanna who enjoyed their reaction, and nodded. The man rose from the chair he was sitting on and simply walked out of sight.

"Who was that man, uncle?"

The alchemist turned to his niece. "Let´s just said that my old friend Charlus was someone close to the Potter family. He should be back shortly, meanwhile I suggest you two gentlemen to move away from the chimney" As Superman looked at his friend with confusion, Charlus walked into his portrait again.

"He is on his way" After that he sat back on his chair and waited.

Suddenly green flames burst from the chimney causing the two heroes to move away quickly and shortly after a man came through the chimney. He was dressed in fine elegant clothes that showed his wealth and status along with the elegantly carved cane. His gray hair was brushed backwards showing his kind brown-eyes.

"Nicolas! What a surprise my friend…!" Happily, the man greeted the old Alchemist who laughed and hugged his friend in return. "My dear wife and I were on our way to the Diagon Alley to but gifts for our grandchildren. Imagine my surprise when the good old Charlus suddenly appeared on his portrait saying that there was an important issue that you needed to discuss with me. But it appears that you are busy at the moment" He said looking at Zatanna and the heroes.

"Please, take a seat my friend and allow me to introduce you to my niece, Zatanna" The Mistress of magic rose from the couch and extended her hand.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mister…"

"Potter. I am Lord Alistair Potter, Head of the Most Noble and Ancient House of Potter. The pleasure is mine my dear" He took her hand and kissed it.

"Always a charmer, Alistair" Nicolas laughed shortly. "These two gentlemen are my niece's friends, they prefer that their identities remain secret but fear not, they are not Death Eaters"

Lord Potter looked at the heroes in confusion. "I must admit I am confused. I understand that your niece is here but you have never allowed strangers into your home" He looked at Nicolas who looked at his niece.

"I can answer that, Lord Potter" Zatanna stepped forward as she waved her hand making her wand appear.

The Alchemist touched his friend's shoulders. "I think that you should take a seat my friend"

Confused, he did what he was told. "You are scaring me now, Nicolas. Has something happen? Is Penny alright?"

"My wife is well, but I am afraid that a member of your family is not" The Alchemist looked at Zatanna who looked at the Dark knight.

Batman nodded in response to her silent petition.

"I apologize in advance for what you are about to see, Lord Potter" She then waved her wand and a small cloud of smoke appeared. Slowly an image appeared in the cloud and said image made him jump out of his seat. "I take that you recognize him, Lord Potter"

Alistair could not speak. In front of him was an image of the eldest of his grandchildren whose face was almost beyond recognition, his once pale skin was purple and his face was swollen and there were cuts on his lips and cheekbones.

"That´s my grandson…! What happened to him? Who did this?" He looked at everyone in the room demanding an answer.

Nicolas took his friend by the shoulders. "My friend you must remain calm. I assure you that young Harold is perfectly safe"

"If I may, Lord Potter" The Dark Knight stepped forward. "In the early hours of this day I received and emergency call from Zatanna. She found your grandson badly hurt, almost at the verge of death. Our doctors were able to save him thanks to Zatanna's healing abilities, right now he is recovering in our private facilities"

Alistair felt a great relief at the Dark Knight´s words. Trembling, he sat back on the small couch. "I don´t understand. My son tells me that my grandchildren are perfectly safe and happy, he writes to me every week"

Batman looked at Zatanna and the magician knew that look. "Lord Potter, may I ask how the relationship between your son and grandson is?"

Alistair looked at the magician surprised. "James and Harold…? Well, normal I guess. When he was little my son took him everywhere with him, he is his pride and joy along with my other grandson, James Jr. Little Jamie is famous as you may know"

"Do your son and his wife pay attention to Harold?" Superman asked.

"Of course they do! They are his parents after all!" Alistair looked at the man of steel in surprise. "It is true that little Jamie became more important after that awful night but my son knows better than ignore his own child even if he is a Squib. He is still his son and my grandchild, I don´t care what the other families think"

Astonished, Zatanna looked at her uncle who nodded. "Lord Potter, I believe that there is the possibility that Harry is not a Squib"

Alistair looked at her in complete astonishment. "What…? Are you sure young lady? There must be a mistake because young Harold never showed any signs of magic"

"If I may, your Lordship. What is a Squib" Superman´s question was answered by the magician.

" A Squib is someone who is born without magic, or as the Pure-blood society calls them they are "_Wizard-born Muggles_". To answere your question my Lord there is someone who told me otherwise. He has the ability to read people´s mind, among other things, and he said that Harry´s magic is sealed inside him. Do you know who might be responsible for that?" Zatanna´s words were like a punch on the face for Alistair.

"I´m afraid not, my dear… my grandson is by all means a private person. Whenever there was an event at my son´s house he was always in the library reading book after book, I even gave him a few books from my private collection" He looked at his friend. "This is truly confusing, why would my grandson hide this from us?"

"I believe that this gentleman has the answer you are looking for, my friend" Nicolas nodded his head towards the Dark Knight.

Batman approached Alistair and the Alchemist as he pulled out a docket from under his cape. Zatanna arched her eyebrow but he ignored her.

"While the doctors were tending to grandson's wounds I took the liberty of taking photos in case we needed to report his attacker to the police. I think that you need to see them along with the document inside this file" Alistair opened the file the moment it touched his hands.

He was completely horrified. His old heart was pounding against his chest as anger and impotence flowed through his veins, he had failed to protect his family. But what really hurt him the most was to see his son´s signature in the adoption papers along with the signature of his daughter-in-law. He tightened his grip on his cane as magic started to flow from it. He felt a hand touch his and raised his eyes.

"Please, my Lord. Do not take blame for this" The Mistress of Magic smiled as she crouched by his side. "What really matters is that your grandson is safe. Now you can do something to help him"

Alistair smiled sadly at the young kind woman. "You are right my dear, but I still don´t have the heart to tell my wife about this. As long as I live I am the Head and leader of this family, my son made a fatal mistake by doing this without my consent…, he leaves me no choice but to remove him from our family"

Nicolas sighed as he gripped his friends shoulder. "There is no need to do such a desperate action, my friend. I agree that James has done something unforgivable but I know that you and your wife will suffer if he and his family are removed from your Noble House"

"What else can I do? Their actions must be punish, even if I don´t know what drove them to do such things"

"But we do, my Lord" Zatanna called for his attention again. "They were manipulated by a man who wanted your grandson out of his way so he could manipulate his little brother's life at will"

"She speaks the truth my friend. Your son and wife were convinced by said man…, a man who I once called my friend. Albus Dumbledore"

Alistair dropped the file in surprise and struggled to believe what his friend told him. "Dumbledore…? What … Why?"

"There is only a reason for his actions. After meditating what my niece told me I have come to the conclusion that the old fool believes in a prophecy made by Sybill Trelawney. Luckily I managed to get my hands in said prophecy a long time ago" The Alchemist grinned as he approached his desk and opened one of the drawers. He pulled out an old looking book. "I have kept a record of several prophecies over the years. You know that a man my age can get bored sometimes" He chuckled as he flipped through the book´s pages.

"I must say that you have a very odd hobby, my friend" Zatanna and the two heroes silently agreed with Lord Potter.

"Here it is" He gave him the book and Alistair read what was written.

* * *

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches.…born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not.…and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.…the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

* * *

"That´s it…? The heir of the Longbottom family was born one day before my grandson. Either could have been chosen to be the one the prophecy spoke of. Why did Dumbledore chose my grandson?"

"Because he is an old fool who thinks that everything he does is for the _Greater Good_" Nicolas scoffed as he took the book from his friend. "Little James was the most rational option for him, the perfect apprentice to mold at his image"

"And because he thought that Harry was a Squib as well…"Zatanna´s words caught everyone's attention. The magician was holding one of the photographs that were on the floor. "This marks on Harry´s wrists…, I didn´t notice them before"

Nicolas took the photo from his niece. "Well I'll be damned… your grandson is truly a genius, my friend. These marks are glyphs, suppressing glyphs to be exact; someone must have helped him in order to remain unnoticed by the Ministry"

To everyone's surprise Alistair laughed. "At least he got his mother's intelligence. The question now my friends is what are we going to do now? If young Harold´s magic is revealed Dumbledore will try to get his hands on the boy or my son will grant him permission to take it. Even at my Manor my grandson won't be safe"

Zatanna rose from the floor and sighed. She looked at the heroes who were engaged on a private talk. "Lord Potter, I know that the Ministry isn´t our best option but there must be someone who can help us or at least there must be something we can do to protect Harry from that old wacko" She frowned crossing her arms.

"There is an option" The Dark Knight´s voice caught their attention. "I have discuss this with my co-worker and I think this is the only option your grandson has to have a safe and normal life"

Superman then flew over to the Alchemist and Alistair as the Lord was left in complete astonishment. "Lord Potter, as you may not realize we are not simple Muggles. We are members of The Justice League of America, I am known as Superman and my friend is known as Batman. Zatanna is our expert in Magic and thanks to her help we were able to save countless lives"

"What he means is that we have the power and the resources to keep your grandson safe. If your grandson remains in the country this man is a constant danger to him but if he leaves he will be out of his reach" Batman said, his voice flat.

"What are proposing exactly?" Something was telling Alistair that he might not like what was coming.

"My proposition, Lord Potter, is that you must give up your grandson" Then, to the surprise of all who were in the room, the Dark Knight pulled back his cowl revealing his face. "If you do, I swear to you that I will adopt him and take care of him. I lost my parents when I was your grandson´s age and even if his parents are still alive no child deserves to be deprived of a family" He relaxed his face as a memory of his parents flashed through his mind.

Zatanna looked at Clark who was as stunned as she was. Batman, the Dark knight, the Lord of Paranoia had revealed his identity to a stranger… the world was officially coming to an end.

On the other hand, Nicolas was amazed by the young man´s actions. His niece told him the kind of man he was, always alert and ready for anyone or anything. He also was a former apprentice of her father, Giovanni, but still he hated everything that was related to magic.

Alistair looked him straight in the eyes looking for any reason to distrust him. He found none.

Sighing, the old wizard rose from his seat and walked towards the Vigilante. "What you ask of me is something that I cannot allow that easily and yet, for some reason, I found myself trusting you completely. With all the strength I have left I accept your proposition, but before I do what you ask I have something to ask of you in return"

Bruce replaced his cowl. "Anything"

"Allow me to be part of my grandson´s new life… that is all I ask of you" The Dark Knight nodded to the Lord´s relief. "If you all excuse me, I will visit my son. He and his wife must answer for what they have done but first I must inform my wife of our grandson´s future."

"I would like to go with you, my Lord. I can help your wife in case she collapses" Alistair nodded at Zatanna´s request.

"My dear Elise is very fond of our grandchildren. This will certainly destroy her fragile heart"

"We will return to the Watchtower. If you want Zatanna can contact us in case that you and wife wish to see your grandson"

Alistair nodded at Batman´s offer. "I will appreciate that, thank you"

"I will get in contact with Madame Bones; she is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Her discretion will help us to get in contact with the American Ministry" Nicolas placed the book on his desk. "Dumbledore won´t know what hit him"

Alistair agreed with his friend. "So be it and may Merlin have mercy of Dumbledore after my wife gets her hands on him"

Nicolas shuddered at the mere thought.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank your for reading and reviewing and don´t doubt in telling me if you see any mistakes.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

******Chapter 4  
**

* * *

**December 16, 10:55 am**

_"And now, live from where this unbelievable and horrid crime took place is our reporter Janice Huntington. Go ahead Janice"_

_"Thank you, John. Dear viewers this humble reporter can barely believe the horrible events that took place in the late night of yesterday. Thanks to the help of an anonymous caller the police arrived to what it seemed a normal house but when the police officers arrived at said house they were shocked with the horrid scene just a few steps away from the house´s front door"_

_"The house belongs to Vernon Dursley and his wife Petunia Dursley. According to the neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Dursley seemed to be just a regular married couple who lived peacefully with their son but thanks to an anonymous source I discovered that along with the Dursley´s there was one more person living with them in the house. That person was Harry Potter who was just eight years old. Young Harry was the couple's nephew and according to the neighbors Mrs. Dursley informed them that young Harry was a troubled child who was sent to live with her after his parents got tired of his criminal behavior"_

_"Dear viewers, I don´t know if you agree with this reporter but I strongly believe that even a boy like young Harry deserved a better future than the horrible end that may or may not have taken his life. As mentioned before, the crime scene was just a few steps away from the house´s front door. Apparently the anonymous call was made from inside the house but the police officers were not able to recover any fingerprints from the phone. Hours later, the Detectives in charge the case arrested Mr. and Mr.'s Dursley who were at a Christmas party hosted by the company that Mr. Dursley works for"_

_"The Detectives were shocked when they noticed that Mr. Dursley´s shirt had bloodstains on it. The couple was taken to the police headquarters for questioning and according to my sources when the Detectives asked Mr. Dursley about his nephew he started to shout offensive names to his nephew. Mrs. Dursley´s reaction was similar to her husband's when they asked her about her nephew's whereabouts"_

_"The couple´s son is now in custody of the police officers waiting to be taken by Child Services. Another interesting fact to note is that when the officers retrieved the couple´s son from his aunt´s house, his aunt being Mrs. Marjorie Dursley, the woman´s reaction was identical to her brothers when young Harry´s name was mentioned. It must be a family thing"_

_"Thank you for your report, Janice. We will follow the case closely and report any advance on young Harry Potter´s whereabouts"_

The giant screen was switched off after that by The Flash who was as stunned as his fellow superheroes.

"Wow…"

"I know…"

"Remind me to never get on Bats bad side…"

"…too late for that, Wally"

The two present members of the Justice League were really surprised by the unexpected turn of events. Apart from the non-gentle presentation of the new tenant aboard the Watchtower, people would say that even the bad guys take a break during Christmas Eve.

While Superman and Batman were on Earth, John was called by the Guardians of Oa leaving only four of the Founding members aboard the Watchtower. J'onn was at his post as usual while The Flash and Hawkgirl were on monitor duty

"I still want to get my hands on that fat bastard…" Hawkgirl huffed as she rose from her seat.

Flash snorted. "I bet they don't even feel remorse for what they did" He then turned his attention to the monitor.

Shayera sighed as she stared at the speedster´s back. Even if he won´t admit it, somehow, Wally feels like he is in Harry´s place. They all knew that under that annoying and chatty personality was the small boy who once wished for someone to save him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Black Canary who was beamed aboard the Watchtower.

"Hey Dinah" Shayera smirked at her drinking partner.

The blond bombshell nodded at her friend. As usual she wore her black leathered bustier and her black jacket; her long legs were wrapped in fishnet stockings and her black pirate boots.

She arched an eyebrow when she noticed the man in scarlet and realized how quiet the room was. "Are you feeling alright, Flash?" He nodded but she knew there was something going on. "Where is Superman? J'onn said that he needed my help"

"Actually he is not the one who needs your help. Follow me" With that the two women leave the room leaving the man in scarlet alone with his thoughts.

Dinah looked over her shoulder before the door close. "Seriously Shay, what's wrong with Wally?"

Hawkgirl sighed. "Let´s just say that he feels some kind of connection with our new friend" After that they walked in silence to their destination.

A few hours after Zatanna and the heroes left the Watchtower, Harry´s wounds were completely healed but he was still asleep. The doctors said that there was no risk and that he could be moved out the infirmary and thanks to the Amazon princess insistence he was moved into her private quarters.

Dinah frowned when they stopped outside the amazon´s room. "Is Di alright?"

"No one in the League is hurt, but we all are a little bit shock by what happened a few hours ago" She then enters the access code and door opened.

Black Canary´s eyes widened like a deer caught in highlights. Inside the room was her friend, the strong and powerful Amazon Princess, who right now looked like a totally different woman. She was sitting on her small leather couch while her eyes were fixed on the figure lying on her bed. Dinah could see the dark circles under Diana´s eyes but the amazon was not moving any time soon.

Dinah followed her gaze and saw a young boy no older than ten was sleeping peacefully unaware of the watchful eyes looking after him. The door closed behind them as they walked toward the amazon.

"Still sleeping I see"

"He needs it after what he went through" Diana sighed and rubbed her temple. "It has been a long night for all of us. I wonder if Batman has made any progress"

"He has, don't worry about it" Hawkgirl smirked as she leaned against the wall. "His relatives have been arrested and as far as they know the boy is missing. The media thinks he is dead"

"Whoa, hold it" The two women looked at Dinah. "Can someone tell me what's going on?"

Instead of telling her, Diana picked up the file that was on the small table next to the bed and gave it to her. Frowning, Dinah took the file and open it; she then realized it was a medical report. Her eyes widened more and more as she read the report. "What the hell happened to this kid? Was he run over by a truck or something?"

"More like a fat bastard who enjoyed using him as a punching bag" Shayera mumbled darkly as she crossed her arms.

Black Canary frowned before connecting the dots. "His _family_ did this to him?"

"Sadly yes, it is thanks to Zatanna that he is still alive. She found him almost at deaths door" Wonder Woman sighed. "Superman and Batman are trying to find a way to help him. According to J'onn Zatanna knows someone who might be able to".

Dinah dropped the file on the table before sitting on the bed. The kid was though; any other person would have died.

"J'onn told me that he is like Zee. He can do magic but for some reason his magic is sealed" Shayera informed them.

"He was blessed by Hecate. A child of magic…, I pray that he is different from Circe" By the Goddesses how she hated that sorceress. "I cannot imagine what drove him away from his parents."

"According with the media his parents send him with those people. Let´s hope that Zatanna can tell us more when she returns"

Dinah looked more closely at the child. "Poor thing…" She ran her fingers through his dark locks and said action left exposed the scar on his forehead.

_"Batman to Wonder Woman"_

Diana pressed her earpiece. "Wonder Woman here, go ahead Batman"

_"Your presence is required in the Meetings room along with Hawkgirl"_ The Dark Knight closed his com-link after that.

Diana rose from the couch. "Batman requires our presence. Can you stay with Harry, Dinah?" Black Canary nodded and the two female founders flew - literally- out of the room. They arrived within minutes to the meeting room where they found the rest of the Founding members minus John.

"Where is Zatanna?"

"She is on Earth helping someone at the moment, she´ll come by in a few hours to check on Harry" Superman was the one who answered Shayera´s question.

Wonder Woman took her seat next to the Dark Knight. "Well? Where you able to find the person that Zatanna spoke of?"

Batman and Superman shared a quick glance before answering.

"Well…, let's just say that you are all in for a big surprise" The Kryptonian smiled before telling his comrades what happened.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Monaco, France **

"I´M GOING TO TEAR OFF HIS BEARD AND USE IT TO CHOKE HIM…!"

_"Fragile heart my foot…"_

Zatanna looked with amazement as Alistair Potter tried to calm down his _fragile_ wife. When they arrived at Lord Potter´s Manor she immediately caught the attention of Lady Potter and vice versa.

Lady - or Madame - Elise Potter _née_ Dangereux is, by all rights, the matriarch of the family. She comes from a Pure-blood family of high prestige in France and like many of the noble families in France she also had Veela blood in her, courtesy of her Great-grandmother.

Although she only was one-eight Veela the features were very persistent on her. Even at her age her long silvery-blonde hair still looked like it did so many years ago and her icy blue eyes terrified anyone who dares to look at her in the wrong way. Her soft melodious voice was - and still is - the envy of many but when needed it becomes the nightmare of those who have a death wish.

And like any Veela she is very territorial with her mate so there is no need to say that she was very tense when her husband arrived in the company of a beautiful young woman.

Zatanna was more than grateful to Lord Potter after he managed to calm his wife, but when he dropped the bomb things got _really_ ugly.

"_Ma __sirène_, please calm down..." Lord Potter calmly dodged a flying book as his wife´s magic caused everything in the room to move. Her beautiful face was changing to a bird-like shape and her hands were changing into claws. She was going berserk.

Zatanna knew that an angry Veela was a deadly Veela, she needed to do something. Her eyes glowed as she used her Telepathy. "_Madame Potter __s'il__vous__plaît__ se calmer, __vous__allez__ faire du mal à ton __mari_" Her mental domination over the angry woman was working. Alistair managed to catch his wife on time before she collapsed and helped her to take a seat.

She immediately burst into tears clinging to her husband. "Why…Why our son allowed this to happen…? Our grandson Alistair…, _Mon petit-__fils__bien-aimé__…_!" She cried against his chest.

"I know _Ma __sirène__…" _He hugged his crying wife and looked at Zatanna and the young magician shook her head. "I know you want to see him my love, but we need to deal with our son first. He must answer for his actions"

Hesitantly, Zatanna approached the couple. "Madame, Lord Potter already knows this but if you want I can take you to Harry after visiting your son. My co-workers are aware of this and they are taking care of your grandson as we speak"

Elise shook her head as she pushed herself away from her husband. "Our son must explain this to me and Dumbledore will pay for this" Alistair helped her to get on her feet. "Just let me get my wand…"

Alistair stopped her immediately. "I don´t think that´s wise, my love…" He coughed nervously at his wife´s glare. "Besides I have mine and this lovely lady can help us if Dumbledore tries something. Come, we must hurry" He tried to move his wife towards the chimney.

"I can take you there if you want, my Lord. Just grab my arm, Madame"

When she used her Telepathy on Lady Potter, Zatanna couldn't help but to wander through her mind and thanks to said action she discovered a lot of things. The Manor´s location being one of said things. The moment Elise touched Zatanna´s arm Lord and Lady Potter found themselves outside their son´s house.

"I will remain with you my Lord, but at the same time I will be invisible" Zatanna winked and smiled at the couple's confusion. "_Ekam em elbisivni ot eht seye fo eht sredneffo_" She was surrounded by a light glow but still she was visible to the couple. "Just act normal and let the fun begin" Thanks to her spell she will remain unseen by those who were responsible, directly or indirectly, of Harry´s situation.

* * *

**...**

* * *

**Godric´s Hollow, England**

Everything was perfect in the Potter Manor.

James and Lily were the happiest parents in the world. Their beloved son was healthy and loved by all their friends and family. Like every winter, their two closest friends, Remus and Sirius, spend their holidays in the Potter Manor to be close to their favorite godson.

Right now they were in the Manor´s living room. Lily and James sat together in the couch as they laugh and smile happily at the sight of their son playing with his new toy broom while Sirius and Remus kept him from falling.

"I´m telling you Prongs, this kid is a natural! He is going to be the greatest Quidditch player in the world!"

Remus shook his head and laughed at his friend's outburst. "He is too young for that, Padfoot. I believe he is more interested in playing with his toys"

"I agree with Padfoot, my son will be the best player in the world!" James shared a smirk with Sirius that earned him a jab in the ribs, courtesy of his wife.

"None of that for now, school comes first. He will be the best student that Hogwarts has ever had. Don´t you agree with me, Professor?" Lily smiled at the man sitting on the other couch.

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore chuckled at the young mother´s question. "Indeed, my dear. Little Jamie will be one of the greatest wizards that ever lived" And he personally would make sure that happened. The perfect son, the perfect wizard…

…the perfect weapon to command.

Everything was going according to plan. The Potters were nothing more than deluded fools for him to play with and thanks to their trust he was a step closer to become the most powerful wizard in the world. His control over the child grows stronger as the days pass and thanks to the sudden _disappearance_ of his older brother his uncles supported the decision of him spending more time at the Potter Manor.

His ingenious thoughts were interrupted when a loud crack was heard.

"Rosie is sorry for interrupting Master, but the Master and Mistress have guests" The once chipper hose elf appeared in the living room. Her big green-eyes are now empty and dull.

James and Lily frowned in confusion while Sirius got Jamie off his broom. "Who is it?" James asked.

"Lord Alistair and Lady Elise, Master" She then disappeared.

Without waiting for his son´s permission, Alistair marched into the living room with his wife following him closely. Immediately James jump out of the couch to greet his parents.

"Father…! Such a marvelous surprise! Why didn´t you tell us you were coming?" He approached his parents with the intention of hugging his mother but surprisingly she stepped back and glared at him. "_Maman_…, what's wrong?" He smiled nervously at his mother's intense glare.

"What´s _wrong_ you ask…? I´ll tell you what's wrong _Antoine_" James winced at his mother's venomous pronunciation of his middle name. Suddenly he felt like a little boy all over again, the last time his mother talked to him that way was when he and Sirius decided to spy on his Veela cousins while they were dressing for one of his aunt´s wedding.

Before Elise could speak, her husband raised a hand to silence her. It was no surprise that she obeyed him; he is her mate and husband after all. She raised her head high as she stepped back, right behind her husband.

"Tell me James…" The marauder shuddered under his father's hard and cold eyes. "Where is your son? Your heir…?"

Laughing nervously, Lily stood next to her husband. "What are you talking about, Alistair? Jamie is right here" She then pointed at the frowning child in Sirius arms while Dumbledore and Remus stood beside him. He was upset that his broom was taken away.

"My husband was talking to my son, _Lillian_…" Lily gasped in surprise at the way Elise spat her name.

Sensing that there would be trouble, the leader of the light intervened.

"My friends, there is no need to worry. As you can see young Jamie is safe" Dumbledore moved to stand right next to the couple as he tried to touch Alistair´s shoulder.

Using his cane, Alistair smacked his hand away. "Don´t you dare to touch me after everything you have done…" Alistair hissed in anger. Dumbledore´s eyes widened in surprise.

Immediately James stood between his father and Dumbledore. "What´s wrong with you father? Why are you treating us in such way?"

To their surprise Alistair laughed…, but it was a cold and empty laugh. "Your ignorance is truly amazing, Antoine. And yet you still haven´t answer my question"

Then Elise stood next to her husband one more time. "Where is my grandson, James? Where is Harold?" That shut them up for good. James and Lily felt chills running down their spines.

The silence that filled the room was so thick that you would have to use a chainsaw to cut it. Dumbledore paled beyond measures as he tried to think of something that could help him.

"I…I don´t know what you mean, father" James chuckled nervously. "The boy… I mean Harry is alright. He is ah… he is at his friend's house! Right Lily…?" His wife, who was as pale as snow, quickly nodded in agreement.

"What the hell are you talking about, Prongs?" Leave it to Sirius Black to find a chainsaw to cut the silence. His angry shout scared Jamie who burst into tears and quickly reached for his mother who hugged him tightly to her body.

"You haven´t told them yet?" Remus gasped in surprise.

Alistair frowned. "Tell us what?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this, my friend" Elise snorted in disgust as Dumbledore tried to use the "_Friend_" card again. "I´m afraid that young Harold ran away a few months ago, we have been trying to find him but unfortunately we haven't found anything yet to lead us to him"

"We haven´t told anyone outside the family yet because we don´t want the reporters to get involved. A Death Eater may try to find him and kill him" Sirius growled in anger as he looked at his friend. "I still can´t believe you didn´t tell your father, Prongs. His help could be really useful"

Alistair couldn´t believe what he was hearing…, his son truly was involved in this. He had hoped that Dumbledore was the only one responsible but now he was truly devastated. Suddenly he felt a magical burst right next to him but he already knew what was about to happen.

His wife´s body was trembling with anger, her fingernails dug into the palm of her hands as she clenched her fists.

"**_Do you really think we are that stupid…?_**" His wife was changing again. Not wanting to take the risk of the occurrence of any accident, Alistair nodded and his wife fell unconscious but immediately he caught her.

"Rosie…" He called for the house elf that immediately appeared. "Take my wife home and stay with her" Obeying him she touched Elise´s arm and apparate away with her.

Alistair turned and looked at his son, his eyes full of disappointment. "You know…, for a brief moment I hoped that the boy I raised to be a good man still existed but now I realized that he died a long time ago" James was shocked by his father´s words. "My son has become a man who values image more than his family…"

Sirius frowned as he looked at his foster father. "What are you talking about?"

"My grandson did not run away from home, Orion. My son and his wife gave him up for adoption by order of Dumbledore"

Once again the room filled with silence.

Remus and Sirius stared at his friends with disbelief and Dumbledore was now as pale as Lily. Suddenly Sirius burst out laughing as he shook his head.

"Very funny old man, you and I know that Prongs is not capable of doing such thing. We are talking about his son!" Sirius looked at his friend hoping to find him with his prankster grin but he didn´t dare to look at him in the eye. "Lily…? Tell me that´s not true…"

The young mother looked nervously at her husband and Dumbledore. "It… It was for the best, Sirius. Harry _is_ a Squib…, I didn´t want him to grow jealous of his brother. Jamie is more important, you know that" She said in a matter of fact tone.

"The professor suggested that it would be better if Harry grew up with a normal family. He told us that he had found a nice couple who are Squibs and that there will be no need to _Obliviate_ Harry" James sighed in sadness as his best friend stared at him horrified.

"James and Lily speak the truth. I suspected that young Harold would be jealous of his brothers magic if he stayed here, he might even turn Dark and hurt his brother" Dumbledore explained as the young couple looked down in shame. "I also suggested them that it would be better if you were kept in the dark, my friend. Now that you are here I hope that you understand our actions" His eyes twinkled as he tried to enter Alistair´s mind but he was surprised when something got in between them and pushed him away.

"My son may believe your lies but I am a different story, Albus" Alistair´s eyes glowed with magic. "I trust that you heard enough, my dear"

Suddenly a female laugh echoed in the room and before them a woman appeared. She was dressed in what it looked like a Muggle-Magician costume, the only difference is that was that she wasn´t wearing any pants. Her long legs were wrapped in fishnet stockings and she was wearing high-heeled shoes.

"You know…, you people really are a bunch of imbeciles" Lily gasped at the woman bluntness and judging by her accent she must be American. "Not only have you people listened to Gandalf´s wanna-be over here, you also allowed him to take your son away! What kind of parents are you anyway?" Her sapphire blue eyes glare at them as she rested her left hand on her hips while holding a black cane on the other. "A nice couple…, yeah right. More like the mutation of a walrus and the cross between a giraffe and a bloody horse!"

If it weren't because Alistair was present she would have unleashed her extensive vocabulary of bad words to a level that even a sailor would have blushed. She ignored the obvious stare that the man with the long black hair was giving her and stayed focused on the walking beard.

"I´m afraid I don't know what you are talking about but I would like to know who you are…" Dumbledore tried to enter her mind but like before he was stopped.

"Stay away from my mind, Lord of the Beards"

Alistair chuckled at her cocky attitude, such a delightful young lady. "Her identity is not of your business, Chief Warlock. By the way, I would love to know what the members of the Wizengamot will say when I tell them that you removed the heir of a Pure-blood family from his home? I´m sure they will love it, especially the part when you left my grandson with those Muggle magic-haters…" Alistair hissed in anger and Dumbledore found himself cornered.

"What are you talking about, father?" That triggered alarms inside James head. "What Muggles…?"

It was the Mistress of Magic who answered his question. "Well, you see the thing is that The Lord of the Beards over here thought that it would be a _brilliant_ idea to leave _your_ son with your _lovely_ sister-in- law and her husband…" A smirk of satisfaction appeared on her face as she saw how the mother fell apart piece by piece.

Lily´s eyes were filled with horror and fear as she crumbled to the ground hugging Jamie. She then looked at Dumbledore. "Y…You let him with Petunia…? You told us that he would be safe!" She tried to reach for her wand but her son stopped her from doing it.

"What were you thinking Albus? You chose _them_ of all people…!" James shout caused him to wince.

Zatanna scoffed as she took her hat off. "Don't pretend you didn´t know about them, you signed the adoption papers after all…" Her cane disappeared and then she reached into her hat and pulled out the papers that were inside. The paper flew out of her hand straight to Alistair who secured them in his hands.

"We didn´t know it was them!" Lily shouted crying and Zatanna rolled her eyes. Excuses are all they know.

"I…I´m sure that he is perfectly fine, there is no need to worry my dear girl. Your sister will love him as her own child" Zatanna´s dry and empty laugh caught their attention.

The magician stopped laughing and sneered at him. "Oh sure, she will love him" She then snapped her fingers and a cloud of white smoke appeared before them. "In fact, I think that she and her husband _loved_ him to death…" She them showed them an image different form the one she showed Alistair.

It was an image of Harry´s broken body just as she found him before calling for help.

Lily screamed in horror before fainting and dropping Jamie. Her husband barely managed to catch their child as Remus hurried to help Lily while Sirius stared the image completely horrified.

For the first time in his life, Alistair found himself smiling at the sight of someone's suffering. Even if it was his son he deserves anything that will happen from now on.

"As you can see _nothing_ that you say will change what happened to my grandson. Now you will live knowing that you all were responsible for his tragic end" Quickly, James turned to look at his father.

"I…Is he going to be alright?" Alistair almost laughed at his son´s question.

Knowing that their plan would not work if they keep asking questions, Zatanna snapped her finger once again and the cloud disappeared. "You didn´t even care when he was here with you. Why would you care now that he is _dead_?" She saw his eyes widened in horror and his body began to shake. "Well, it was a real pleasure to meet you all but we must go. There is a funeral to plan after all…"

A part of her felt terrible for making them suffer…, but it was a _really_ tiny part.

"To make things clear, _son_, you and your wife are not welcome in my house anymore. You are lucky that my lovely friend here convinced me to let you and your wife to still be part of my family and your mother will make sure that no one from her family will ever help you again" He then turned to Dumbledore. "I´m sure you will receive a letter from Madame Bones, old _friend_. See you in court" Alistair made a mental note to visit the goblins at Gringotts.

Then Zatanna grabbed his arm and they both disappeared leaving a broken family and a screaming child behind.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**_Ma __sirène_ - My siren  
**

**Thank your for reading and reviewing and don´t doubt in telling me if you see any mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

******Chapter 5  
**

* * *

**England - December 20, 1:30 pm**

"You took care of everything?"

"Yes, my Lord. Merlin knows that Fudge is unable to do what must be done so I think it was for the best to leave him out of this"

Alistair nodded in agreement to Madam Bones. "I am happy that my grandson has another opportunity but I still can´t believe that Dumbledore got away with just a warning"

Sadly what Alistair said was true. Although the members of the Wizengamot were presented with the evidence, Minister Fudge – with all his _wisdom_ and knowledge – declared Dumbledore free of all charges causing uproar among the members of the Wizengamot. With the almighty Leader of the Light on his side, Fudge was sure that would remain as the Minister for many years to come.

And what was even worse his son still trusted him claiming that Harry´s loss was a big tragedy but it wasn´t enough reason to distrust the professor. On the other hand Lupin and Black turned their backs on his son but their whereabouts were unknown to him.

After seeing that his son was not going to change his mind, Alistair paid a visit to the goblins at Gringotts Wizarding Bank and arranged for his son to be removed as his heir and now his son and daughter-in-law will receive a _modest_ amount of gold per month for their son. Griphook, his vault manager, made the arrangements for Harry´s heritance to be moved to Gringotts branch in America and merge it to the Wayne fortune now that Bruce had opened a vault in the wizarding bank.

To avoid unwanted company and attention Alistair and Madam Bones decided to discuss the final arrangements of their plan at her house.

"I am truly sorry that he got away unpunished, my Lord" Amelia Bones sighed and Alistair shook his head. "But I am sure that the Minister will regret his decision one of these days" Alistair laughed dryly.

"You did everything you could, Madam. I am sure that your parents would have been proud of you." Alistair smiled at the young witch before getting out of his seat." I must go now; my wife and I are going to visit out grandson. Thank you for your time, Madam"

Madam Bones nodded. "You're welcome, my Lord. Right now I must prepare for the arrival of my hyperactive five year old niece" She laughed softly. "Just do what I told you, my Lord. If there is someone in America who can help you is definitely him, he is young but he has an honest heart" He then walked toward the open door of her office and gently closed it behind him.

"So…, it is official then?" Alistair smiled at the smirking magician who was waiting for him just outside the office. "Madam Bones risked too much to help us and her help is something that the League will appreciate"

He nodded. "Indeed, my dear. Now, I trust you won't have any problem to find the gentlemen we are looking for"

Zatanna´s smirk grew even more. "Don´t worry about it, there is no man on this earth who can hide from me" She winked and Alistair laughed. "We most hurry, I am sure that Lady Elise must be driving the house elves mad as we speak" She then grabbed his arm and transported them to Château Potter.

* * *

...

* * *

**Watchtower – 1:45 pm**

"… You all sure he is not a Batman clone?"

The present founding members – with the exception of the Dark Knight – sighed wearily at The Flash´s question.

"For the tenth time Wally, yes! We are sure he is not a clone!" The Green Lantern rubbed his temple while Batman glared at the speedster.

Superman chuckled at the scene while Shayera laughed. Ever since the Dark Knight revealed his plans to them, Wally insisted that he was a clone programed to _feel_ emotions. J'onn on the other hand was having some problems to understand his ally´s decision. The only member who was not present was the amazon princess who refused to leave Harry´s side and Black Canary was also with her.

"There is no need for me to remind you all that from now on things are going to be different around here. We are sworn to protect humanity from any danger, even if the danger is humanity itself" They all nodded at their leader's words and the meeting was adjourned.

One by one the members left the room with the exception of The Man of Steel and the Dark Knight.

"I assumed that Alfred already knows about your plans" Clark´s answer was a glare from his friend.

"He already bought clothes for him and I don´t even know if the kid is going to accept" Batman grunted as they left the room. His butler was more than happy with the idea of having another young Master after so many years.

Superman nodded. "The media is going to have a real feast when they find out. Louis will be the first in line" He chuckled at the thought. His audacious friend can be a _little_ extreme when it comes to get the exclusive.

"_Zatanna to Batman. We are ready for transport_" They stopped in the middle of the hallway as the Dark Knight pressed his ear-piece.

"Roger that. J'onn will beam you all aboard" He then closed his com-link and marched to the teleportation platform.

As soon as they arrived Zatanna and her companions appeared on the platform. "Welcome to our humble abode" The magician smiled as she took of her hat making it disappear and behind her were Alistair and Elise who were accompanied by a small figure.

The present members of the League – with the exception the founding members – were shocked to see _civilians_ aboard the Watchtower but what really caught their attention was the small creature who trailed behind them. They all looked at them as they walked toward their leader and immediately looked the other way when the Dark Knight glared them.

"It is a pleasure to see you again, Lord Potter" Superman greeted him as he flew over to them.

Alistair nodded. "The pleasure is mine, my friend. Allow me to introduce you to my wife" He then grabbed Elise´s hand. "_Ma __sirène_, these are the two gentlemen I told you about. My friends this is my wife, Lady Elise Potter _née_ Dangereux" Elise nodded in greeting.

"I must say that when my husband told me about you I had my doubts, now I am convinced that not even Merlin himself can infiltrate here" She said looking around in amazement. "You Muggles are more advanced than I thought" For some reason she felt like a child in a candy store. "Oh, I almost forgot. This is Rosie, she is one of our house elves and Harry´s nanny" The small house elf look at them almost shyly as she hid behind her Mistress.

A few days after the events at his son´s house, the house elf confessed her involvement behind the mystery surrounding his grandson´s magic and now she was here to release the suppression glyphs.

"Darling, why don´t you and Rosie go with our grandson while I talk with these gentlemen" She nodded at her husband´s suggestion.

Zatanna moved to stand next to her. "Allow me to take you there, Madame. You won´t believe how popular your grandson is among the female members of the League" She whispered and Elise giggled softly as they walked out of the room with Rosie following them closely.

"This way, my Lord" Alistair nodded and followed Superman and Batman.

While they moved to a more private room to talk, Zatanna was leading Elise toward her grandson´s room while giving her a brief tour around the Watchtower. They arrived at Wonder Woman´s room and when the door opened Zatanna was truly surprised to see that the room was slightly crowded.

"Oh my…and here I was joking about him being popular among the female Leaguers" Zatanna smiled cheekily as she and Elise stepped into the room. "Madame, allow me to introduce you to Hawkgirl and Wonder Woman, two of the founding members of the League and Black Canary who is one of the most resent members of the League. Girls, this is Madame Elise Potter _née_ Dangereux, Harry´s grandmother and also this little creature is Rosie…, his nanny" Right after that the house elf made her way towards her Little Master while the female leaguers stared at her in surprise.

After they snapped out of their shock, they all greeted Elise separately, the last one being Diana.

"It is truly an honor to meet you, my Lady" The amazon princess bowed courteously as she greeted Elise the amazon way. "Your grandson is truly a strong warrior, not even one of my amazon sisters would have endure the pain he went through" The tall amazon surprised Elise with her comment.

"That is because he also carries my blood, dear. My people, the Veela, can be very tough and too stubborn to die that easily and I know that it only affects females but I feel that my grandson is the exception somehow" Now it was time for Diana to be surprised by her words.

"Veela…? You mean that he carries the blood of the people who are blessed by Aphrodite?" The amazon´s statement caused surprise among the women in the room. "Blessed by Hecate and Aphrodite… there is no greater honor than that" The amazon muttered to herself. "Did you manage to find a solution for his magic, Zatanna?"

"I believe that the little lady over here can help us with that" The magician nodded towards Rosie who looked at her Mistress asking for permission.

Elise nodded and Rosie proceeded to place her hands over her Little Master´s chest. "_Dimittere_…" Right after she said the words the marks on his wrist glowed faintly and his magic was released. "Rosie is happy that her Little Master is safe, she was very sad when the long beard took him away from her" The house elf´s eyes filled with happy tears and Zatanna snickered at the long beard mention.

"He will be just fine; I can feel his magic flowing through him. No doubt that his wounds will heal in a few hours" Elise sighed in relief at her words. "His magic power is something extraordinary; he is so young and already possesses the power level of an adult wizard"

Elise approached his bed and sat on the edge. "He is strong like his grandfather but like I said he is as stubborn as me. Don´t let his pretty face fool you all, I feel sorry for those who manage to get him angry in the future" She laughed softly.

"Seriously, this boy is full of surprises" Dinah chuckled at Hawkgirl´s comment.

Zatanna whistled. "He possesses power, intelligence, will be charming and handsome like any British gentlemen and something tells that´s not even the tip of the iceberg"

Shayera burst out laughing along with Black Canary while Diana chuckled and Elise giggled. The older woman was truly beginning to enjoy their company, the first step was the fact that they all cared about her grandson even if they didn´t know him.

After getting the right direction from the leaguers, Rosie went to the kitchen in order to bring beverages and food to the women in the room.

Unknown to them the hours passed by while the female Leaguers shared stories about themselves with Elise who found herself wanting to know more about the Muggle world and even more about the other worlds. She realized that despite their exotic appearance they are like any other woman, sometimes they laughed or cry but the most important part was that they all worry like a mother would.

"I know that there is no need for me to ask you this but do you agree with the plan, my Lady?" Wonder woman looked at Elise as the older woman ran her fingers through Harry´s dark locks.

Elise sighed before speaking. "My husband explained to me what will happen. Even though he won´t carry our family name anymore he will still be my grandson no matter what…" She smiled sadly before chuckling. "But I must admit that a part of me is anxious to see how he will look like after he drinks the potion"

The amazon princess found herself staring at the older woman. As an Amazon she shares a strong bond with her amazon sisters and for them she would fight to death but to see a woman, a mother, give up her own blood was something that not even the most excruciating pain in the world could compare to.

"Well I gotta go, there is a certain man that I must find" Zatanna adjusted her hat as she walked to the door. "If there is a change with bright eyes let me know, see ya and thank you for the meal" She winked before leaving.

The four remaining women shook their heads at the playful magician. They chatted quietly for a while until the door opened again and Alistair along with the Dark Knight and The Man of Steel marched into the room.

"Well I see that the lovely Zatanna wasn´t lying about him being popular" Alistair said chuckling as he sat on the small couch next to the bed. "When is he going to wake up?"

Hawkgirl answered his question. "Zatanna said that all his injuries will be completely healed in a few hours now that his magic is free"

Alistair looked at his wife and smiled. "We only need to tell him, the potion is ready thanks to our friend Nicolas. If we do this without his consent I´m afraid that Harry will never forgive us for changing his appearance" Alistair chuckled.

Shayera snorted. "Yeah, imagine how horrible would be to wake up and discover that you look like him" She nodded toward the Dark Knight and shuddered while Black Canary and Diana tried their best to not to laugh.

"Oh, the horror…" Batman glared at the Man of Steel who ignored him.

The Dark Knight looked back at Harry while ignoring the noise in the room. Now it was just a matter of time for him to wake up but for some reason the vigilante had the feeling that he was something else than just an innocent boy.

Something told him that he needed to talk to J'onn.

* * *

...

* * *

**Washington, D. C. – 7:50 pm**

"I trust that you understand the _sensitive_ nature of this particular issue. What you are asking us to do is very unusual…"

Zatanna laughed as she crossed her legs. "What I´m asking you to do is more like a walk in the park for you, don't you think Mitch?"

Special Agent Michael Armstrong of the American Bureau of Magic, or A.B.O.M, sighed and ran his fingers through his short blonde hair as he sat next to the cocky magician while waiting for the Minister to call them. Unlike the British Auror´s the American Agents wore clothes that allowed them to blend into the Muggle society so the standard uniform was a black suit.

The moment he saw the leggy magician waiting for him outside his apartment building he knew that she was _bad_ news.

She managed to convince him to listen to her and now here he was waiting his turn to speak to Madam Katherine Gates, Minister – or Madame Secretary – of the American Bureau of Magic. Unlike the British Minister the American secretary prefers to deal with the problems in person and if necessary to eliminate them for once and for all. In other words she has the guts to do her job as it should be.

Zatanna eyed the nervous man beside her and smirked. The reason why he was chosen for the task was because he was the best Agent in the Bureau and also there was the _convenient_ fact that he was the Madame Secretary´s favorite nephew.

When the office door opened Agent Armstrong jump out of the chair and quickly marched into the room while being followed by the Mistress of Magic.

"This better be important, Agent Armstrong. I am about to go home in a few minutes"

Zatanna fixed her eyes on the woman behind the large wooden desk. Despite the strict and stoic expression on her face, the magician saw how her eyes softened when she looked at the nervous Agent.

Clearing his throat, Agent Armstrong stepped forward. "I know it´s late but I assure you that what brought me here is very important, Madame Secretary" He then moved aside and he indicated to the magician to come closer. "A few hours ago I was intercepted by someone with close connections to the Justice League"

Madame Gates immediately fixed her eyes on the magician. "I must say that this is rather… unexpected. May I ask what the League wants with us?"

Zatanna took off her hat and made it disappear. "To be honest with you Madame, I have come here to ask for your help" Madame Gates narrowed her eyes before nodding at Agent Armstrong who immediately secured the room with a sound-proof spell.

The Madame Secretary leaned back on her chair. "I´m listening"

"What I am about to tell you will certainly cause a lot of questions but please, Madame, I beg you to let me finish" She then snapped her fingers and folder appeared. "The reason that brought me here is a person, a young boy to be precise" Zatanna gave her the file and Madame Gates immediately opens it. "I am sure you recognize his last name"

Agent Armstrong stopped himself from running to his aunt when he saw her hands trembling.

Katherine Gates is without any doubt a strong woman but the only thing that she cannot endure is to see how a child is abused. Right now she feels the need to hex someone until there is only a puddle of goo left.

"_Someone_ actually was stupid enough to even _touch_ the heir of a Noble and Ancient family? The brother of The Boy-Who-Lived, to be precise…?" She managed to say before taking a deep breath.

Zatanna chuckled dryly. "The worst part Madame is that his parents signed the adoption papers willingly, they thought of their son as a hindrance in his brothers way. Those responsible for his injuries are already in prison but I think that you will want to see this"

She snapped her fingers making her wand appear and with a swift flick of her wrist the cloud of smoke appeared. Zatanna showed them her memory of the confrontation with the Potters and smirked when she saw that the "_We hate Dumbledork_" fan club had won a new member.

"I seriously cannot believe this…, and the British Minister did nothing!" Mitch jumped in surprise when she smacked her hand against the desk. "The incompetence of the British Ministry is unacceptable, an embarrassment to the Magical world!"

"I agree with you, Madame Secretary, and that is why I am asking you to help us with our plan. The child, Harry, will be adopted by someone that the League approves and I´m sure you will be surprise when you find out who that person is" Zatanna said smirking. "We have the permission of Lord Alistair Potter to carry out our plan and we only need you to grant his grandson the American citizenship, Magical and Muggle to be precise"

Madame Gates narrowed her eyes. "That is very unusual and _very_ difficult, especially if this is going to be a secret. The president will want to know what this is about when he signs the papers"

Zatanna smiled. "I know that, and I also know that he will agree when he sees her Majesty´s signature on the documents. Madam Bones, the head of the D.M.L.E, helped us when Minister Fudge refused to see the truth and somehow she managed to bring the evidence to her Majesty risking her job and career"

The Madame Secretary looked the documents more carefully before looking at the magician. "You must understand that once the documents are signed there is no turning back. The child could be separated from his family" The magician nodded slowly.

"He and his wife are aware of this. Lord Potter has already spoken to the person who will adopt Harry and they have an agreement, he and his wife will be part of their grandson's new life to help him with the sudden change" Madame Gates meditated her words. "As you can imagine Lord Potter has no desire of seeing his son after what he did and James Potter is no longer the heir of the family"

"A wise decision but even if the presidents signs the documents, how are you so sure that this man, Dumbledore, won´t try to take the child back to England?" Her question was more than valid. "What will you when he finds out that the child is still alive? The child's magical activity will be detected by the Ministry and the school so the child receives his acceptance letter. Dumbledore could have a spy in the British Ministry"

Zatanna cleared her throat. "For him to stop him from taking Harry we trust that the A.B.O.M will give him a hard time and about his magical activity we have something special planned" She then waved her wand and a potion flask appeared. "The adoption process that we have in mind is more…extreme. We tried to find another way but it seems that the Blood-Adoption is the only way for Harry to have a new life. As you know we need a witness for said action"

Madame Gates nodded in agreement. "The potion will cause some alterations to the child´s magical core and maybe change his physical appearance …, but his magical signature will be almost the same" She said as the magician made the potion flask disappear. "Even though he never performed magic all children who are born in a magical family, especially a pure-blooded family, are registered in the Ministry. They take a sample of the child´s magic core in order to prevent any accident even if the child is a Squib"

"We know that, Madame. He won´t be able to hide from his destiny, no one can but at least we can give him the training he needs to defend himself" Zatanna said as a sad smile appeared on her face. "But thanks to an anonymous friend his magic is a secret to his family"

Nobody can hide from his or her own fate, it is something than sooner or later will find you and it won´t leave you another choice but to face it.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a female laugh that echoed through the room and shortly after the laugh stopped the magician was able to sense the presence of someone who should not be there. Zatanna burst out laughing as said person appeared in the room.

"I should have known that sooner or later you were going to get involved in this… I know that your intentions are good and all but somehow it looks like even though he is long gone you cannot stay away from a child of Merlin. Grudges are bad for people, don´t you agree Nimue Inwudu?" The magician smirked at the woman.

Nimue Inwudu, better known as Madame Xanadu smiled at her former colleague. Her green eyes had a mysterious glow that bewitched those who seek her help and her long black hair was braided allowing her long and slender neck to be seen and as usual her neck was covered with necklaces. The attractive fortuneteller wore her gypsy attire and as usual she was holding her tarot cards.

"Lovely as always, Zatanna" The ageless sorceress greeted the magician as she stood beside her. "And for your information my problem with Merlin is long gone"

Zatanna rolled her eyes. "And I am just the lovely assistant." She said sarcastically. "Greenwich Village is not exactly around the corner so I wonder what you are doing here of all places" She crossed her arms and waited for an answer. "I hope you´re not in trouble or your _lovely_ sister Morgana, my heart will break if something happens to her" Madame Xanadu snorted at the magician's words.

"Madame Xanadu is here for another reason, Miss Zatanna" The Madame Secretary was grateful to the fortuneteller for addressing the magician by her name. "I assure you that she is not in or has caused any problems. She is just and adviser"

Zatanna arched and eyebrow and looked at the sorceress. "Only on weekends" She said with a shrug. "I don´t know why but the vision of the child came to me and I must admit that I got a little bit curious about him…" She said innocently while playing with her tarot cards.

The Mistress of magic narrowed her eyes at the fortuneteller. Even though her magic was taken from her ages ago she was known by being very accurate with her predictions.

Now it was the fortuneteller who rolled her eyes. "Come on Zee, you know me. I know you don´t have much faith in my predictions but I can assure you that he has a very interesting life to live and will change the life of many around him" She then turner towards the Madame Secretary. "It is a very risky move but I advise you to do it Madame Secretary. He will be a very valuable ally for the Ministry and for those who believe in justice"

Madame Gates stared at the two women before looking at her nephew. "Agent Armstrong, I want you to come with me to the White House"

Mitch looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "You mean now, Madame?"

"No I mean tomorrow, of course now!" He jumped at her outburst while the Madame Secretary rose from her chair. "All the documents will be ready tomorrow morning and Agent Armstrong will be the witness you need for the adoption" She then walked around her desk and headed straight to the door being followed by her nervous nephew.

The room filled with silence as the two women stared at the doorway. "So…, who is adopting the child?" Madame Xanadu asked the magician as Zatanna snapped her fingers making her hat appear.

"If everything goes as planned the life of a certain billionaire playboy will change for good" The sorceress arched and eyebrow in confusion. "You´ll find out tomorrow. Want to go out to dinner?"

Xanadu smirked. "Only if you´re paying"

The magician smirked as well and then both women teleport themselves out of the room.

* * *

...

* * *

**Watchtower – December 21, 3:30 am**

Everything was quiet aboard the League´s headquarters with the exception of the sound of the computers and those who were on monitor duty.

Lord Potter and his wife had left a few hours ago and the female leaguers who were with them during the visit were on patrol. Rosie refused to leave the child´s side but eventually she obeyed her Master and Mistress. A lonely figure marched down the empty hall making his way towards the room of the princess amazon. He entered the access codes and the door opened and quickly closes behind him once he entered the room.

Slowly he approached the bed and stared down at the sleeping figure on it.

"There is no need for you to continue your _sleeping_ act. Your grandparents left hours ago"

Being the cold and direct person he is, the Dark Knight stared down at Harry who opened one of his eyes and looked at him. Batman suppressed a grin as the boy glared at him, his eyes glowing with magic.

"How did you know?" His injuries had healed before Zatanna left and during that time he studied the people, the strangers, around him and somehow he felt calmer when sensed his grandparent's magic around him.

"It´s my job to know everything an also J'onn told me about the private conversations between the two of you, right know I want to know how much do you know" The vigilante narrowed his eyes trying to intimidate him but Harry smirked.

His green eyes glowed. "I know enough but I must admit that I really wasn't expecting to meet the powerful Justice League…"He then sat on the bed crossing his legs. "The magician lady, Zatanna, was a real surprise and to be honest I kind of was ready to go to the other side and now I am on the other side of the world…, well technically _over_ the other side of the world" He said looking out the window. "Can I ask why did you all save me?" He asked looking right into the vigilante´s eyes.

He had to admit that the boy had guts, not even his colleagues, except Superman, Wonder Woman and maybe Hawkgirl, were brave enough to face him.

"Everyone deserves a second chance and according to your grandfather your father was a real fool for trusting Dumbledore"

Harry snorted. "You and I know that "_Fool_" is not the word that my grandfather would use to describe my father, now can I ask why do you want to adopt me? Rumor has it that you are not the most cheerful person around here"

Batman stared at him. "Flash was here wasn´t he?"

Harry nodded. "He tried to flirt with the blonde lady but she said something about her fist and a _very_ unpleasant place" Looks like Wally is back to normal. "The Blood-Adoption is a very delicate process and very risky…, grandma must have been against the idea of doing it"

"You are correct and I know that you know that your grandfather already convinced her" Batman almost grinned when he saw him look the other way. "Why are you trying to resist? Don´t you want another chance?"

Harry grinned. "I just want to know why a billionaire wants to adopt a kid. Are you bored of the supermodels and parties?" The Dark Knight narrowed his eyes. "You know I always wanted everything to be as before, even though they forgot about I still think of them as my parents. I even commanded Rosie to place a protection glyph on my little brother to keep him in check…"

The Dark Knight, somehow, softened his glare. "He is your little brother; he is unaware that what your parents taught him is wrong"

Harry remained silent before looking at the vigilante. "You will think that I am crazy but I need to know what happened to my aunt and uncle…"

"They are in prison like they should and your cousin is in the system. Right now he is in a foster home along with other children but I have the feeling that you want to change that" Harry nodded at his statement.

"Dudley is not a bad kid, he deserves better parents. Can you help him as well…?"

Batman was completely amazed by his behavior. Normally someone who suffered like he did would have ask for his attackers to be erase from this earth or would want to get eve…, this kid was truly an extraordinary person.

The vigilante nodded. "I´ll take care of it, right now I want to know if you will allow us to continue with our plan"

"It´s not like I have another choice, do I?" Harry smirked at his glare. "What I want to know is how on earth are you going to make everyone believe that I am your son? Sure the potion will help but it´s not like you are a normal person Mister Wayne" He smirked grew even more when his glare intensified.

"I have created a very solid story for your sudden appearance, they will believe it without any doubt" Batman growled as Harry laughed. "You sure took your time to study all of us, how sneaky of you…"

Harry stopped laughing and smirked. "Well if I am going to be your son I must learn how to be as sneaky as you and mastering the ninja arts is something obligatory"

Batman glared at him. "Somehow I know I´m going to regret this" Harry then burst out laughing again and for the first time he felt the need to behave like a child of his age. He stopped laughing when his stomach growled and Harry blush a little.

"Now that I am awake, do you mind showing me where the kitchen is?"

Bruce sighed and turned around walking towards the door. Harry quickly jumped out of the bed and followed his new father who right now was convinced that he was the secret love child of Zatanna and The Flash.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**Thank your for reading and reviewing and don´t doubt in telling me if you see any mistakes.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

******Chapter 6  
**

* * *

**Unknown location**

"Everyone agrees then? The boy is to attend the college the next semester if he accepts" Said one of the many people in the room.

They all stood around the glowing orb that was located in the center of the hall, they all wore dark robes and their faces were covered by hoods. The walls were made of stone that was illuminated by the blue light from the orb.

"A true promise indeed, it is a shame that his people refused to see it" Said another.

The hooded person next to him snorted. "More like the old fool is to blame, now I see why he was not chosen to attend the college years ago"

"Dumbledore´s ambition for power is his greatest doom; his ambitions would have affected the college"

Many of the persons in the room began to whisper among them. "Why are you so sure that the boy is different? He might want revenge on the old fool" Said one of them.

"You dare to question the Arch-Mage´s decision? The boy is currently under the tutelage of one of the Lords of Order, there is no greater honor than that" Said a woman who stood next to the Arch-Mage.

"Enough, there is no need for aggression. My decision stands" The Arch-Mage heavy stare caused to woman to stand down. "Within a month, young Adrian might become a student of the College of Winterhold"

Everyone in the room bowed at their leader's decision.

* * *

...

* * *

**Salem, Massachusetts – June 21, 2007 – 3:30 pm**

"_Focus and expect the unexpected_"

Adrian snorted. "It's easier said than done" He was standing in the middle of a floating platform while his Mentor was levitating right above him.

Doctor Fate ignored his apprentice´s comment and continued with his training. With a simple move of his hand fire and ice descended over his apprentice living him no time to react. Once the smoke cleared completely Doctor Fate found himself being glared at by his apprentice whose body was surrounded by a faint blue glow.

"I hate it when you do that…," Adrian hissed at his Mentor.

Two years had passed since young Harry Potter was saved by the Justice League. Years ago when the rest of the League´s members discovered that Batman, the Dark Knight, had a son was something that caused intrigue among them but it soon forgotten when Bruce Wayne, Billionaire playboy extraordinary, announced the sudden appearance of his biological eight year old son.

The media was beyond static with the news and they were desperately trying to get the exclusive interview with the billionaire and his son but the exclusive honor was given to two reporters, Clark Kent and Lois Lane from the Daily Planet. And of course, by Bruce Wayne´s petition, no photographs were taken during the interview in order to protect his son.

The very next day all Gotham City discovered the mystery behind the billionaire´s son life without him. Apparently a few years ago, eight to be exact, Bruce Wayne was in Europe on a business trip when he met a beautiful European model during a very exclusive party and after a few drinks everything turned blurry for him until the next morning when he woke up alone in his hotel room. He also said that a few months ago he was contacted by a woman who claimed that her daughter had died giving birth to her grandson years ago and because of her age she could no longer continue to take care of the child.

Immediately he arranged for her and the child to come to Gotham in order to verify her story fearing that she might contact the media. With the help of his lawyers he arranged that his and the child's blood was taken to a private hospital far from Gotham and once the results came back he had no doubt that the child was his. That and the fact that the boy had his mother´s green emerald eyes.

The woman didn´t hesitate to give him the child hoping that he would be happy with his father and of course being the gentleman he is Bruce gave her a very generous amount of money as a thank you for taken care of his son during all those years.

As a final touch to her story, Lois declared that the child was absolutely adorable and charming like his father, hoping that the billionaire would remember her every time there is a private party at the Wayne Mansion, and that he even looked live Bruce when he was his age.

And so a new life began for young Adrian Thomas Wayne in Gotham City two years ago.

And right now said young boy was cursing at his Mentor´s unique ways of teaching and decided that he preferred his Aunt Zatanna´s lessons over his. He knew that even though he is under the Lord of Order´s _brutal_ tutelage he was very grateful for it. Of course being the son of the Dark Knight was no walk in the park, his physical training, courtesy of his Uncle John and his father, was as exhausting was his magical training and when it comes to the school subjects, especially science and chemistry, is Uncle Wally is the one to go to.

His grandparents often visit almost every month and during the holidays and given that today is his birthday he was sure they were waiting for him at the Mansion.

"_That is all for today_"

Adrian sighed tiredly as the platform he was standing on moved and he lowered the glowing shield around his body. He pushed his semi-long dark, and once wild, locks back and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"_Given that today is a especial day for you we will continue our lessons in a few days, I have certain commitments I must attend to_"

Right after his Mentor finished speaking his eyes glowed for a few seconds and shortly after Adrian found himself being crushed by a pair of slender, yet strong, arms and his face was smashed against a rather voluptuous chest.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY MY LOVELY AND FAVORITE NEPHEW…!"

The unmistakable voice of his Auntie Zee boomed in his eardrums as he tried to breath.

"…_you are killing our apprentice_"

The Mistress of Magic ignored the Lord of Order and continued to squeeze the life out of Adrian. "I can´t believe that you are ten already, you are growing up so fast and I´m getting old!" She then released him from her grip and grabbed his head. "It feels like it was yesterday when you were only nine years old…"

"…I was nine years old yesterday"

"See, he agrees with me!" She then hugged him again and looked at the Lord of Order. "I will take him home; his father wants him to get ready to the party"

Without another word the magician teleported both out of the Tower of Fate leaving the Lord of Order alone. Somehow he felt sorry for the boy.

* * *

...

* * *

**Gotham City, Wayne Mansion**

"I must admit sir that using your son as an excuse is not correct"

"Is it wrong for a father to be with his son on his birthday?"

"Of course not, sir. But it is wrong to use his birthday as an excuse to avoid the meeting that Mister Fox spoke of a few days ago"

Bruce Wayne chuckled at his butlers scolding as they climb up the porcelain steps of the Wayne Mansion. It goes without saying that much has changed in the Wayne Mansion, for starters there were a lot of people coming and going almost every week and those people invited themselves over to his Mansion.

The first one being Zatanna who decided to announce herself as his son´s godmother. He allowed her to get away with it because his son´s magical training was her responsibility along with Doctor Fate and he was truly surprise when the Lord of Order accepted his petition right away. Adrian's physical condition improved considerably after just a few months of training thanks to the dietary regimen and the scars on his body were barely noticeable.

For a moment Bruce felt like laughing at the mere thought of him being a father, the boys arrival to his home had been…odd at first. He adapted quickly but still there was a brief awkwardness between them, with the help of Alfred it soon was forgotten. The old butler took the time to tell Adrian the history of the Wayne family which included the death of his parents.

The boy must have some kind of influence over him because now The Flash´s presence was more tolerable.

"The guests will arrive in a few hours, sir. Shall I see if the young Master is here?" The old butlers question was answered when a loud crash was heard and then screams were heard shortly after.

Bruce sighed. "He is here and it appears that Zatanna is here as well" He then gave Alfred his briefcase. "I better make sure they don´t kill each other"

"Very well, sir. I shall be in the kitchen if you need me"

He nodded and then made his way down the hallway to his son´s bedroom. He didn´t knock when arrived knowing that they probably won´t hear him because of the shouting inside the room so he opened the door and the screams stopped.

"…what are you two doing?" He asked arching an eyebrow at sight of Zatanna strangling his son with her thighs while Adrian was pulling her hair trying to get free from her hold.

They looked at each other before looking at him" Nothing…" Bruce sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Well then you better stop doing nothing before Wally arrives, otherwise he will want to join you"

"Aunt Dinah would probably strangle him before he even tries" Said Adrian who somehow managed to free himself from his godmother's deadly thigh grip. "Sorry about the scandal but Auntie Zee was having an emotional breakdown. She says that she feels old"

Bruce merely stared at the magician. "You are twenty-three years old, Zatanna." The Mistress of Magic jumped back on her feet and crossed her arms pouting.

"One would think otherwise thanks to her five-year old behavior…" Adrian mumbled and quickly moved away from his aunt´s reach and hid behind his father while smirking in victory at his aunt.

The magician narrowed her eyes at the boy. "You are lucky he is here, otherwise you would be a toad by now…"She mumbled darkly.

Adrian only smirked at her. "Promises, promises… besides you love too much, Auntie Zee" The _mature_ magician stuck her tongue out at him.

"If you don´t mind we have a lot to do, Zatanna. We´ll see you tonight" The magician snorted at Bruce´s gentle way of telling her to get out and simply blew a kiss at Adrian before teleporting away.

Adrian moved away from his father while laughing. "Sometime I wonder how you two become friends" His father looked at him from the corner of his eye. "I said it one and I'll say it again, you are not the most cheerful person around here"

"It´s part of my charm so shut up" Adrian burst out laughing at his father´s eloquent answer. Bruce glared at him before walking out of the room. "I´ll be in the cave working on a case, if you need anything call Alfred"

Adrian rolled his eyes and leaned against the doorframe. "Such wonderful father you are, your kindness is overwhelming" Bruce stooped and turned around to glare his son. "Can I go with you?"

"No" Was Bruce flat answer before continuing his way. "You know what happened the last time"

"It´s not my fault that magic and technology don´t get along" Adrian protested as he remembered how the computer exploded when he tried to use it. "I thought Mr. Fox was going to take care of it"

"He is, the prototype will be ready by the end of the month" Without another word the billionaire disappeared down the hallway and Adrian walked into his room shutting the door behind him.

He let himself fall on his bed and simply lay there staring at the ceiling of his room. Two years…, time does fly by.

Immediately he thought about _them_ and his brother, mostly about J.J. According to his grandparents James and Lily had become more protective of Jamie and they barely allowed him to be away from their sight and when they were not at their home they were with the Weasleys.

On one occasion they ran into them at a party in the Longbottom Manor and James refused to let them speak with Jamie, no doubt that Dumbledore had something to do with it but luckily Rosie kept them informed of Jamie´s condition. Sirius, who is an Auror like James, had decided to accept a couple of jobs that forced him to be absent for a long time in order to not to see James every day at the Ministry.

The Wizardly world finally found out about his existence and death thanks to Rita Skeeter who enjoyed writing the story about his life at the Potter Manor and tragic death at the hands of the Muggles who forced him to do unspeakable things in order for him to eat. His grandma described her as a _sale __menteur_ which means a dirty liar along with other fine French words to describe the reporter.

Adrian sighed as he raised his right hand and stared at it, shortly after his hand was surrounded by fire. He moved his fingers as he stared at the flames and remembered how _fun_ it was for him to learn the spell and said fun cost him a lot of clothes. The flames died and Adrian found himself staring at his wrist were the suppressing glyph used to be before it was removed by his Mentor.

He thought about Hogwarts and his magical education, now that he was ten he had a year before the acceptance letters arrived. He thought about going to the Durmstrang Institute or maybe Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, his grandparents would be happy to see him more often.

He sighed and sat on the edge of his bed while running his fingers through his dark locks, shortly after someone knock on his door. "Come in"

The door flew open and Alfred walked into the room holding some clothes. "Good evening young Master, I took the liberty of selecting your attire for tonight´s event" The old butler closed the door and walked toward him. "Oh dear, I see you haven't showered yet" He said while laying the clothes on Adrian's bed.

"Sorry Al, I guess I'm a little bit distracted today" Adrian got on his feet and removed the jacket he was wearing.

"Well then I suggest you to hurry, the guests will arrive in two hours. I shall be attending the final preparations if you need me" Without another word the old butler removed himself from the room and Adrian walked into his bathroom.

Thirty minutes later he emerged from the bathroom, twenty-five of those minutes were for meditating about life, wearing only his boxers as he dried his hair with a towel. He walked to his bed and looked at the clothes that Alfred had selected for him.

"Smart casual…, nice one Alfred" He smirked and put on the black trousers and the black leather loafers. He grabbed the light blue long sleeve shirt and putting on and shortly after someone knock on his door. "Come in" He said while looking down at the buttons of his shirt.

"Greetings my young _polemistí̱s_" Immediately he looked up and smiled at the amazon princess.

"_Theía_ Diana…!" The amazon smiled at Adrian as she closed the door behind her. "I thought you were in Brazil with Auntie Shay"

Diana, who wore a pencil skirt and a sleeveless red blouse along with mid-heel shoes, walked toward him and hugged him. It was no secret that he was the responsible for awakening the amazon's maternal instincts.

"The mission was finished earlier than expected thanks to Shayera, missing your birthday party was not an option" She ran her fingers through his wet locks. "She and Wally are helping Alfred as we speak"

Adrian snorted. "More like she and Alfred are doing all the work while Wally east all the food"

The amazon laughed as she buttoned his shirt. "I cannot discuss with that, Alfred tells me that your training with Doctor Fate is progressing"

With that Adrian told her about his training session and all the things he learned, ever since she was banished from Themyscira the amazon focused on doing her job as a hero. She took almost every mission available in order to avoid thinking about her los home and her mother.

For Adrian she was the mother figure he once had.

Besides Zatanna the amazon was the second person he was close to and there was the _obvious_ fact that she and his father felt a mutual attraction even if the vigilante won´t accept it.

It was not surprising that she spend a lot of time in Gotham, after all she was also one of the people who looked after him when his father was away on a mission…, his other babysitter is a certain feline woman. Selina is a complicated person but he had to admit that she is the coolest babysitter on earth, besides Wally.

Adrian focused on the amazon while this one tried to comb his hair. "Has Uncle Clark arrived yet?

"No, but I´m sure he will be here sure. He and Lois are bringing someone to meet you" The amazon´s answer awoke his curiosity. "And don´t even ask because I won´t say a word" Immediately he pouted mockingly. "It was very difficult for us to convince Kal, he is very protective of her"

"…her?"

* * *

...

* * *

**Wayne Mansion – 4:30 pm**

"Kara please, stop being childish and get out of the car"

Lois Lane crossed her arms and watched as her Boy Scout boyfriend argued with his ten year old cousin. Shortly after the interview with Wayne and his son, Lois found out about the existence of the magical world. Normally any reporter would have use this information in order to be the one who told the world but the intrepid reporter mas smarter than that and now she and Clark work for the Daily Planet and The Seer, the magical newspaper in America.

The young Kryptonian girl refused to get out of the car as a protest because she was forced to attend to tonight´s event; she crossed her arms and continued to ignore her cousin. Young Kara Zor-El was angry because here she had to be normal which means that flying is forbidden and she loves flying.

"Kara, please…" The Man of Steel sighed tiredly. "Come on, I promise it would be fun"

The young girl turned her head and glare at her cousin. "How can it be fun if I have to be… not me? Besides I don't want to be here and I thought you didn´t like Mr. Wayne!"

Lois snorted. "She is right, Smallville." She then approached the car and kneeled next to the open door. "Look Goldilocks, you know that your cousin loves you very much and it was very hard for us, Diana and me, to convince him to bring you along with us" She then leaned forward. "Besides, not everyone in the party is normal. Diana and the girls are here and I´m sure that you will get along with Mr. Wayne´s son"

She snorted once more, what could possibly have in common her and a spoiled rich brat?

Reluctantly she got out of the car and Clark sighed, he and Lois walked together while Kara followed them closely. They knocked on the door and immediately this one flew open and they were welcomed by the old butler.

"Ah, Mister Kent, Miss Lane how wonderful to see you both" He moved aside allowing them to come in. "And this must be young Miss Zor-El"

Kara´s eyes widened in surprise before looking at Clark. "It´s ok, Alfred is someone you can trust" She hesitated before stepping into the Mansion.

"You are late, Kent" Kara observed how her cousin rolled his eyes in annoyance before looking behind him.

Standing at the top of the staircase was Bruce Wayne with a neutral expression on his face. He wore a long sleeved black shirt and light grey trousers and black shoes. Kara looked at him for a while before looking away when he caught her staring.

Lois scoffed. "Relax, Wayne. It´s not like someone followed us here" She then gave the gift she was caring to Alfred. "Where is everyone?" She asked as Bruce walked down the stairs with his hands inside his pockets.

"The rest of the guests are currently outside in the garden, the only one, Miss Zatara has not arrived yet"

With that Lois took Kara´s hand marched away heading toward the garden leaving the three men standing there while mumbling something about paranoia. "Such a lovely woman…" With that the old butler walked away. Bruce then turned his head and looked at Clark dead in the eye.

"…you sure you want to marry her?"

The Man of Steel nodded.

Meanwhile the intrepid reporter made her way to the garden while dragging the young Kryptonian who was slightly afraid of the human female. Finally they reached their destination and walked down the stone steps.

"Lois…!" They both looked up and saw the Thanagarian woman flying towards them. Shayera Hol was currently not wearing her battle armor and helmet, her red hair moved freely with the wind as she landed before them.

"Hey Shay, I heard Zee is not here yet"

The red-haired woman snorted before talking. "She said something about a very especial birthday present for the fledgling, I say it´s a bunch of books" She then noticed the small figure behind Lois. "Is this her?"

The reported moved aside and pushed Kara in front of her. "Yep, this is Smallville´s cousin. Goldilocks this is Shayera Hol, also known as Hawkgirl one of the founding members of the League"

Kara was speechless, her overprotective cousin barely mentioned his coworkers when he was home in order to keep her away from his job. Somehow she understood why he always makes sure that she is safe; she assumed that those were the consequences for being the two last Kryptonians in the galaxy.

She stood there looking like a fool while the two women chat but soon they were interrupted by a red blur.

"Hello ladies!" Wally appeared before them grinning while they rolled their eyes. "Hey Lois, where is the big guy? He is missing the party" The speedster wore casual clothes after being forced to leave the red suit behind.

The intrepid reporter crossed her arms before snorting. "He is talking with his job wife, I´m sure they´ll be here soon" The speedster seamed to accept her answer but quickly zoomed away and reappeared behind them.

"Who is the little blonde? Dinah´s long lost daughter?"

Hawkgirl smacked him on the back of his head. "Where was your mind during the meeting? La-La-Land…? This is Kara she is the big guy´s cousin"

"Oh, right…sorry"

Kara giggled at the scene before her while Lois just stared at them looking bored. After they stopped arguing the speedster showed them the way to were the rest of the guests were at, the young Kryptonian stared at the huge white tents that provided the guests with shade. Immediately she recognized the rest of the League´s founders and a blonde man who had his arm around a blonde woman, they were talking to an elder couple and a tall dark-haired woman.

"Hey, Wondy…!" After that the speedster zoomed away from them to stand besides Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter who were standing next to the food table.

The tall woman turned around and Kara recognized her as Wonder Woman. The blonde woman next to her was the first to break the silence. "Lois! I heard that you and Vicky Vale are now best friends, are you two going shoe shopping tomorrow?" Dinah smirked when a dark look appeared on the reporters face.

"…bite me Lance" Yesterday, she and Vale had very public fight when the Gotham Gazette´s reporter tried to flirt her way into the party by using Clark and said fight ended with Lois losing a shoe and Vale losing her…hair extensions and an earring.

The rest of the Leaguers laughed at the reporters answer and began chatting leaving Kara standing there feeling out of place. For so long she had wanted to be part of her cousin´s world, meeting his coworkers was one of her goals but now she feels so…awkward.

"Hello there" She jumped in surprise when someone touched her shoulder. It was the elder woman who was talking to Wonder Woman. "And who might you be, my dear? It is very unusual to see another child here" The woman smiled kindly at her and Kara found herself slightly hypnotized by her soft icy-blue eyes.

Kara, who apparently lost her voice, was saved by the intrepid reporter. "Oops, I forgot about you for a moment Goldilocks" She then moved to stand behind Kara. "Everyone, this is Kara Zor-El, she is Smallville´s cousin and Kara I´m sure you know the founders so I´m just going to introduce Dinah also known as Black Canary" She blonde smiled at the young Kryptonian and waved her hand. "And the blonde man with the stupid goatee is Oliver Queen" The blonde billionaire glared at her while the rest laughed. "The woman next to you is Madame Elise Potter _née_ Dangereux and this is her husband, Lord Alistair Potter"

Elise laughed softly at the surprised expression on the young girls face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, my dear. Is this your first visit?"

Lois huffed. "More like the first time she sets a foot outside Kansas. Smallville thinks she is made of glass and barely lets her get out of the house, she is here thanks to our persistence…and a few death threats" She mumbled the last part and winked at Diana.

Now, Kara was beyond confused. The secret identities were the principal worry for any superhero, at least that was her opinion, but now she didn´t know what to think.

She was pulled out of her trance when Hawkgirl began to scream at the red-haired man, who obviously is The Flash, because he ate all the small chocolate cakes and Wally was defending his honor by denying it. His protests were ignored because his mouth was covered with chocolate.

Once again she felt out of place and tried to slip away from the adults, she wanted to go home.

"_Boo_…" A sudden whisper in her ear caused her to scream and quickly she flew to hide behind Lois.

The reporter barely had time to react. "What´s wrong Goldilocks…?" She then turned around and immediately frowned. "Adrian Thomas Wayne!"

Her yelling triggered a very contagious laugh and Kara peeked from her hideout.

There, laughing like there was no tomorrow, was a boy around her age. His hair was as dark as the night itself and his now crying eyes were green like an emerald and now thanks to Lois she knew who he was.

"It's not funny young man" The elder woman, Elise, scolded him as a frown appeared on her face. "You scare the poor girl, have I not teach you how to treat a lady?"

Her husband chuckled. "Now dear, I´m sure that our grandson did not meant to scare young Kara"

The boy, Adrian, stopped laughing and approached the adults and Kara. "Sorry _mamie__,_ I couldn't help it…" He wiped away a few tears. "It's just that she looks so nervous, like a baby fawn"

Immediately Kara puffed her cheeks in anger but stayed behind the reporter.

"_Sorry_…" She jumped in surprise when a voice echoed through her mind. "You are jumpy one aren´t you?" He said smirking and she glared at him. Definitely the spoiled rich brat she thought he would be.

"Enough, Adrian" Wonder Woman stepped forward and frowned. "There is no need for you to treat Kara like this; she has come a long way to meet you" Surprisingly Adrian blushed a little under the amazon´s gaze. "Now, why don´t you show here around the Mansion? I´m sure that she would love to explore a little"

Almost reluctantly he nodded and quickly reached forward and grabbed the hand of the flying girl.

"Damn Wondy, you sure know how to boss around. Have you been spending some time with Bats?" Kara heard Wally´s voice and shortly after she heard a smacking sound.

She allowed him to drag her around in silence and after a few minutes he stopped and sighed.

"Look, sorry for scaring you. It's just that I barely see other children my age around here and like you can imagine I barely go outside the Mansion" He let go of her hand and scratched his cheek nervously. "Why don´t we try it from the beginning? I´m Adrian, Adrian Wayne" He then extended his hand in greeting.

Hesitatingly, she grabbed his hand and shook it. "Kara, Kara Zor-El" Then he showed her the most playful grin she had ever seen.

"Pleasure to meet you, from what I heard you are uncle Clark´s cousin" He said letting go of her hand. "I must admit I´m a little bit curious about Krypton, would you mind telling me how it was? If there is no problem of course…"

After that a big smiled appeared on her face and quickly began to describe him her life on Krypton. They talked for hours as they walked around the Mansion and finally stopped at the library. Talking about her home planet was something that brought happy memories for Kara but also it saddened her.

"Are you planning on joining the League?" His question caught her by surprise.

"I don´t know… Kal won't let me join"

Adrian, who sat on the floor while Kara claimed the leather couch as hers, nodded thoughtfully. "Uncle Clark worries too much, but I´m sure he will accept eventually. Maybe in a few years he´ll consider the idea"

"And you? Are you planning to join as well?"

Adrian chuckled. "I´m not sure, my skills are different. That's why Auntie Zee and the Enslaver are training me"

"The Enslaver…?"

"Doctor Fate, the Enslaver is my nickname for him because he can be very ruthless sometimes"

Kara laughed and he smirked. They continued talking for a few more minutes until Alfred stepped into the room and informed them that they were all waiting for them to return and that they better hurry before Wally ate the cake.

Adrian blew out the candles, after avoiding Wally´s attempts to smash his face on the cake, and Alfred sliced the cake before the speedster decided to eat it all. Adrian and Kara ate there slices of cake outside on the balcony and talked a little bit more until it was time for her to go.

Reluctantly she flew over to her cousin and his girlfriend and waved goodbye to Adrian who did the same as he stood next to his father and for a few seconds he swore that there was a mischief glint on Lois eyes. His grandmother hugged him like there was no tomorrow until his grandfather managed to convince her to realease him.

One by one the guests left and the only people remaining was the Wayne man, Wonder Woman and Alfred.

"I can´t believe that Auntie Zee didn´t come to the party. Maybe she is angry or something…" He mumbled the last as he sat next to Diana while Bruce stood by the chimney.

"I am sure that there is reason, Zatanna is someone who keeps her promises" The amazon said defending her friend.

On the other hand Bruce scoffed. "Zatanna never misses a party, whatever happened must be something important"

"_Oh_…, you are defending me. I feel so honored" They all looked at the door where they found the magician leaning against the doorframe. "For your information something did happened and it´s my birthday gift for your son" She then moved away from the door. "There is someone who wishes to talk to you"

Immediately a figure appeared behind the magician and the two leaguers stood ready for battle.

"You know I hate surprises, Zatanna" Bruce hissed at the magician, he hated to be taken by surprise.

The magician rolled her eyes. "Relax he is here to speak with you and Adrian. He has come with an invitation for your son"

The stranger steeped into the light. He was…odd, his skin was grey and his eyes were glowing red and his pointed ears were visible even with his shoulder length hair. His clothes were also peculiar; he wore what it looked like a robe and a poncho that were the same color as the blue hood he wore on his head.

"Good evening, I apologies for arriving unannounced to your home" The elf-man said as he moved to stand next to Zatanna. "My name is Draven Neelos; I am the Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold"

Adrian, who moved to stand between his father and Diana, frowned. "I have never heard about the college…"

Draven chuckled. "That is not surprising young man, the college is… far away from here"

"Arch-Mage Draven heard the rumor that one of the Lords of Order had taken an apprentice. He approached Doctor Fate a few months ago to confirm if the rumor was true" Zatanna said catching their attention. "He and I discussed the options and we both agreed that this was a unique opportunity for Adrian"

Then Draven approached Bruce and Adrian. "I know who your son truly is and I must say that it is disappointing that his people refused to see his potential" Adrian tensed and Bruce moved to stand between them. "I am not a threat to you or your son; my intentions are noble"

Diana touched Bruce´s shoulder and he stepped back. "Not many people know about Harry, if you are here to take him away or if this is some kind of trick…" The amazon was now the one threatening.

Draven shook his head. "Just let me be clear on something, Dumbledore is not welcome at the college. The old fool could have been one of us but now I see that the former Arch-Mage made the right decision by rejecting him when he was nominated. We study our candidates before granting them the privilege of joining the college; the dark arts such as Necromancy are forbidden"

Adrian looked at Zatanna who winked at him. "You have the right to doubt but I assure you that this is something you won´t regret"

"As you can imagine I have come to invite you, Adrian, to become a student of the College of Winterhold. There you will see and learn new things, our students are selected from different places and humans are rarely invited to join the college"

Adrian looked at the Arch-Mage before looking at his father and Diana. "Do I have to give you an answer now?"

"You can take all the time you need, I am sure that Miss Zatara will inform me of your decision" Then, Draven looked at Bruce. "I shall take my leave then, thank you for listen to me Mister Wayne" After that he walked out of the room.

"Think about it, Bruce. I guarantee you that the College is the best option for Adrian. Call me when you are ready" She then winked at them and quickly followed the Arch-Mage.

Alfred stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. "Shall I prepare a room for Miss Diana, sir?" After seeing that his question was ignored, the amazon nodded at the butler and together they left the room leaving father and son in complete silence.

* * *

**TBC...**

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry for the delay.**

**I want to thank you for your reviews and comments and once again sorry for taking almost three weeks to uploade the chapter. I will leave the story on a short pause because I need to work on my other story, there are some people who want a new chapter jajaja.**

**Plase review and tell me if you see any errors or if there is a part that doesn´t make any sence.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling, The Justice League belongs to DC Comics, Dragon Age: Origins belongs to Bioware and The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim belongs to Bethesda.  
**

**Hello!  
**

**Well this is my first Justice League story and I am familiar with the basic superheroes. This inspiration for this story was **Harry Potter and the Power of Oa** by **bluminous8 **a very good story but the Author has not updated in almost four years.****  
**

**After reading the story and watching the Young Justice episodes I found myself writing on my notebook late at night and I came out with what you are about to read.  
**

**My apologies if you are having problems to understand some parts, my grammar is not very good when it comes to translate from spanish to english.  
**

**I hope you enjoy it and please review.  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**PLEASE READ BEFORE READING THE STORY.**

I decided to rewrite the story by making a few changes, many of you were kind enough to point out many things that were a little bit confusing and I thank you for it.

All the chapters have been changed but the story is almost the same.

Once again I thank you for your attention and please review if you think I should keep the story like this or if you want me to create another beginning.

* * *

******Chapter 7 - Preview  
**

* * *

**19th of Sun´s Dusk, The Pale – 7:40 pm**

"Snow, snow, oh, more snow… why am I not surprised?"

After hearing this, a tall muscular man who wore a heavy iron chest plate laughed soundly at his friend´s obvious discomfort. The wind played with the falling snowflakes as three travelers hurried to find shelter in order to avoid the approaching snowstorm.

"Cheer up, woman. Soon we´ll be enjoying a tankard full of warm mead and then sleep on warm and comfy beds" The tall man said before taking off the horned helmet he wore on his head revealing his shoulder-length blonde hair and strong face.

The woman scoffed as she tried to warm herself. "Typical Nord, you only think in drinking, fighting and women… how simple minded you are" Her golden eyes glared at him from under her leather hood. "As soon as we enter the Inn you will grab the nearest wench in the place and forget about us" Her words were almost venomous as she lowered her head once more.

"Is that jealousy I hear in your voice, little elf?" The Nord´s blue eyes had a mischievous glint and immediately he dodged the dagger that was thrown in his direction. "So you are indeed jealous, that makes me feel special" He continued his teasing and immediately raised his left arm in order to block his friend´s quick blow with the shield he carried.

The third traveler, who was busy reading until a moment ago, chuckled before stopping. "You can kill him later, Nadira. The Inn is close and my feet are sore" Unlike his traveling companions, the third traveler wore a dark cloak over his clothes and his face was hidden by the hood of the cloak. Also he was the shortest of the group. "I need to deliver the book first, you know that the old orc gets very cranky when he doesn't get his precious books on time"

The Nord laughed once more as he stopped next to him. "That Orsimer sure knows how to annoy people and for that I thank the gods for not being part of your college"

The elven woman, Nadira, scoffed once more. "With your simple and unnaturally small brain is not surprising" Her dark lips curled into a mocking and bitter smile as the Nord man glared at her. "All your brain can process is how to swing a blade… and barely must I say"

"Says the archer without a bow"

Their friend hummed thoughtfully. "Speaking of weapons, the Warrior´s Festival is tomorrow and if we want to buy good quality merchandise we must reach the city before dawn. Perhaps we should do that first" Sadly his words were ignored and his friends continued with their fighting. Sighing he removed the hood from his head revealing his dark hair and green emerald eyes. "You know, one might think that there is _no_ sexual tension between the two of you" Their companions comment caused them to jump away from each other while he laughed.

"Not funny, Adrian…"

Nadira narrowed her eyes. "You are too young to talk about that…, you are lucky that we are friends, _boy_" Sometimes she wondered why she was friends with these two.

The thirteen year old boy simply grinned at her. "It´s part of my charm" She snorted a walked away from them while the two males laughed at her obvious frustration. "I´m telling you, Talion, one of these days she is going to kick you where the sun doesn´t shine if I´m not around to save your sorry, and pale, Nord ass" With that the two of them walked calmly a few steps away from the furious elf.

The blonde Nord laughed once more while wrapping his arm around Adrian´s neck. "You have guts, my friend. I´m sure that not even my fellow Shield-Brothers have the courage to even look at our little elf. Why don´t you just leave the College and join me and my Shield-Brothers? We could use someone like you"

Adrian chuckled at his friends offer while unwrapping Talion´s arm from around his neck. "Thanks for the offer but no. You know that I´m a bookworm and besides you know that killing isn´t my style, I…" He tried to follow his father´s teachings all the time.

"You can extort, traumatize and even cripple your foes but killing is not your favorite option…I know friend, don´t worry" Talion interrupted him. "Still, I think that you are worthy of becoming a Companion and if you ever change your mind just look for me in Jorrvaskr" With that the Nord put on his horned helmet.

Adrian let out a snort like laugh. "Sure…, if I ever want to become a big smelly dog I´ll look for you…" Quickly he dodged Talion´s punch and ran away while laughing.

With that the three travelers continued their way up and down the road with Nadira leading them knowing that the elven woman hated traveling at night, especially when they were in this particular area thanks to her past experiences with the Frost Trolls.

The snowstorm started when they were just a few steps away from the Inn and the falling snow clouded their sight, thankfully they still could see lights coming from the Inn. The three travelers sped up and quickly turned right and climbed up the almost invisible path that led them around the Inn and ran up the wooden stairs. Once they stood under the Inn´s roof they brushed off the snow on their clothes.

Talion opened the door for his friends and Adrian let Nadira go inside first and once the three of them were inside the Nord shut the wooden door close and then the sighed relieved.

"Welcome…, Adrian! Good to see you and your friends again, my boy" They were greeted by tall blonde woman who carried a tray with tankards and the three travelers were slightly surprised to see that the Inn was more crowded than usual. The blonde Nord woman´s hair was messy and her face showed how tired she was. "By Talos you are all freezing! Go and sit by the fire, if you can find a place to sit, while I´ll bring you some warm mead and food" With that she disappeared in the crowd leaving them no time to say anything.

They all three sat on a corner of the Inn next to some barrels and a pile of Firewood leaving their bags and equipment next to them. Adrian took off his dark cloak revealing his mustard-yellow robes and brown hood and he placed his dark cloak on the floor for him to sit on.

"Looks like we are sleeping on the floor …again, we´ll have to take turns to sleep I´m afraid, there are some people here with sneaky hands" Adrian said casually as he crossed his legs and stretched his arms. Talion being the Nord he is simply laid down on the floor after placing some furs for him to sleep on.

Nadira, who sat next to Adrian, snorted. "I'll take the first turn and the Nord can take the last, I don´t want sleep hearing his snores"

"You love my company little elf, don´t try to deny it" Talion said crossing his arm behind his head. "If the storm calms down I say we try to get to Windhelm instead of sleeping here, I hate to say it but this place is perfect for an ambush" He yawned and Adrian nodded.

"I know and I also know that you guys already noticed that we have some company"

Nadira and Talion nodded at his words and remained still. The elven woman fixed her eyes on one of the tables on the right side of the inn. Even though the place was crowded she could feel the constant looks from the people on that table and judging by their armors they were all mercenaries.

"There are six of them, what do you think they want from us?" She asked Adrian who once again was lost in one of his books.

He changed the page before answering her. "There are two possible options, one: they were sent by those Necromancers to retrieve _their_ precious book or two: they want me, a Mage, to turn all their possessions into gold just like the last group we came across in the Reach" He then closed his book. "They´ll probably wait for us to fall asleep before making a move, also they can wait for us to leave and follow us" He then continued with his reading while mumbling something about turning wood into gold.

"Either way we will have to fight them, I say we take this outside when the storm is over" Adrian and Nadira agreed with Talion and a few seconds later Hilda, the owner of the Inn, appeared once again carrying plates of food and drinks.

After thanking Hilda they ate their food in silence and like the rest they waited for the storm to be over. As promised Nadira took the first turn and looked after her friends and their belongings, her eyes watching every move of the mercenaries. However her thoughts were interrupted by Talion´s snores as the Nord turned around in his sleep while Adrian simply sat next to her with his eyes closed.

Three of the mercenaries remained on the table while the other three retired to sleep in the biggest room of the Inn. Hilda gave some furs and pillows to those who were sleeping on the Inn´s floor before heading down to the Inn´s cellar to check on her children. There was a complete silence with the exception of the snores and grunts of some travelers. The three mercenaries who were supposed to watch them had fallen asleep almost an hour ago but still Nadira kept her hand close to the dagger hidden in her boot.

"Don´t worry about them…" Nadira jumped slightly at the sound of Adrian´s voice. Looking to her side she found him with his eyes closed and his arms crossed looking very calm. "Ignore them and rest, we have a lot of things to do in the morning" She stared at him a bit longer, clearly not satisfied with his answer, but for some reason he ignored her.

"Let him be, woman" Talion, who´s back was facing the mercenaries, said while looking at her. "He knows what he is doing and you of all people should know that by now. Our friend might be young but he has proved himself countless times before" The Nord almost whispered his words to her. She scoffed and said nothing to him.

She sighed with despair but followed her friend's advice. Once she fell asleep Adrian opened his eyes and stared at his friends to make sure they were sleeping, he then focused his gaze on the sleeping mercenaries. Making no sound he got on his feet and moved towards the mercenaries taking note that they were all Orcs, frowning he moved towards the door and with a wave of his hand the door opened slowly.

The room was dark as he entered closing the door behind him and moved towards the bed carefully avoiding the two sleeping man on the floor. Adrian almost laughed at the snoring _guards_ as he approached the old Orc that was sleeping on the bed.

Narrowing his eyes he approached him carefully and stopped only a step away from the bed, wasting no time he raised his hand and a small glowing green orb appeared on his palm. Suddenly the Orc tried to reach for his sword but his body froze as soon as Adrian touched his shoulder.

_"Now my friend, there is no need to rush" _Adrian invited himself into the Orcs mind as he sat on the bed next to the paralyzed Orsimer. _"Why don´t we have a little talk? I know that you and your band are not here because of the delightful weather. Why were you waiting for us? There is no way that you were sent by those Necromancers because they are not themselves anymore" _When he realized that they were not going to change their ways he _adjusted_ their minds a little bit. _"And I am sure that an old Orsimer like you is not stupid enough to believe that I can turn the wood into gold so, why are you here?"_

Even though he was paralyzed Adrian could feel the Orcs glare as this one kept his mind silent. Chuckling Adrian snapped his fingers and a dome appeared around the bed leaving the two sleeping mercenaries out.

"Well, it is a shame that you refused to speak my friend because now, and as one of my mentors says, I´m going to make you _sing_" With that pale pink flames covered his hand as a wicked grin appeared on his face.

* * *

**Hi everyone!**

**Well first of all thank you so much for your reviews! Your patience means a lot to me and for that I decided to give you this small preview, what do you guys think? Should I keep it like this or do you want to see a different situation going on?**

**I have rewritten this chapter over an over jeje, I wasn´t sure of how to start.**

**Please tell me what you think and review, I promise that the full chapter will be ready soon. Sorry for the mistakes.**


End file.
